Unforgettable
by DetectiveLillyRush
Summary: After solving a case, scotty gets up the courage to ask lilly out... to a bar. What will happen when they both get drunk? How bad will it be when nick finds out about it? Will the ice queen be able to live it down? What will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own cold case!

Lillys point of view.

I looked up when i heard foot steps approach my desk. "Lil you did good today." Stillman said smiling. "No problem its my job" i said smiling my usual smile. "Without you that case would still be sitting on a shelf collecting dust" stillman said. "Thanks boss" i said still smiling. "Now go home and get some sleep" he said sounding stern before walking towards the elevator. I looked at the clock it was 8pm. I quickly glanced around to find the room empty. I am the only one in the office on this lovely tuesday night. I slowly returned to the paper work i was doing. After i finish this paper i planned on going home and spending the night curled up with my cats.

Scottys point of view.

I finished going to the bathroom and zipped up my pants. I walked over to the sink. I turned on the cool water and began washing my hands. I watched the soapy water swirl down the drain. "Its been a long day" i said out loud to no one in particular. I shut off the water and dried my hands. I opened the door and walked toward the office. i stopped just before i was completely out in the open. I spotted lil. God she looked gorgeous. Her blonde hair in a pony tail and her icy blue eyes focused on a paper. I just want to push her on the desk and... get a grip valens shes your partner... shes lilly rush. I shook my head i cant have feelings for my partner or can i? i want to ask her out. Should i? I think i'm going to ask her. I took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Hey" i said nervously hoping she wouldnt notice.

Lillys point of view.

I looked up surprised to find scotty standing there. "hey" i say smiling. God i feel like an idiot. Why does he always make me smile? i silently asked myself. Because you like him another part of me answered. No that cant be i said silently to myself. You do like him just face the facts rush i silently yelled at myself. i looked up again and my heart started pounding. I instantly felt my face become warmer. I really hoped scotty didnt notice. "You have any plans tonight rush?" Scotty asked breaking the steady stream of silence. "Not really" i answered shrugging my shoulders. I was trying to act like i didnt care on the outside, but on the inside i was giggled like a little school girl. "Want to go hang out at a bar... with me?" he asked nervously glancing around the empty squad room. I also looked around the room before answering "Sure"

Scottys point of view.

I stood there looking at her with my mouth gaping open. "What?" she asked innocently. "Did... did you just agree to hang out with me?" I asked shocked. "Ummmm yeah" Lilly said as she started to blush with embarresment. I slowly let it sink in. Lilly rush the ice queen had agreed to go out with me no questions asked. This will be an unforgettable night. the night lilly rush said yes to hanging out. I snapped out of my thoughts quickly. "ok lil lets go" I said glancing at her knowing my face was redder than hers.

Lillys point of view.

I quickly grabbed my coat and walked with scotty toward the elevator. "So.. no car today?" He asked after he noticed i didnt have my keys. "Nope i walked to work today" I said smiling at him. "We can take my car." Scotty said smiling. I looked down hiding my face from his eyes and smiled. I wondered if this could be the begining of something good and if scotty felt the same way about me. "So... where are we going?" I asked looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

20 minutes later...

Scottys point of view.

I looked across the table to see lillys icy blue eyes staring back at me. We continued staring at each other in silence till a cocktail waitress came over. "hi i'm izzy welcome to tillys tavern. What may i get you two this evening?" izzy said a little too cheerful for this time of night. "i'll take a beer." i said slowly. "make that two" lilly said smiling. The waitress smiled and i couldnt help but notice how overly perky she was. Then I heard the waitress walk away, but i didnt look. I was too busy staring at lilly. God she was beautiful. I watched as she reached her hands up and took her hair down. It fell in soft, gorgeous locks around her face. It hit me then that she was even prettier with her hair down. I continued to stare as the waitress returned. "Here you go" She said happily giving them the beers. "Shes really overly cheerful" I said after izzy walked away. "She reminds me of a cheerleader on expresso" Lilly said laughing. I laughed and watched her face light up. When she stopped laughing i could still see the gleam in her eyes. "What?" She asked when she found me staring for the 5th time. "I like your hair down" i said smiling. I watched her smile back and lift her beer up to her soft pink lips. I began to drink mine too. Around 10 minutes later we were on our seconed beer. I was starting to feel the buzz circulating throughout my body.

Lillys point of view.

I took another sip of my beer. This is the first time i'm really letting myself drink. Weeks ago i finally convinced myself that i'm not my alcholic mother and i never will be. She used to drink just to be numb, but i only drink when i'm with friends. I quickly shook off that thought thinking about her would only ruin my night. When i looked up at scotty i could feel the buzz. "So..." I said breaking the silence. I tried to think about what to say, but i couldnt. Its like my brain shut off. "So..." I said again this time i could hear myself slurring the words. "lil your drunk" Scotty slurred and laughed. "You are too scotty" I slurred right back. "We better go" He said standing up and putting money on the table. "Yeah we have work tomorrow" I said walking toward the exit with him. Within minutes we were climbing into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note:** _I'm not sure where this story is going. I dont plan any of my storys. I usually type them as i think them up. Well anyway this chapter is going to be FUN! We have a drunk scotty and a drunk lilly. Just a heads up drunk lilly is completly different from sober lilly. Thanks for the reviews! :D :P ...Enjoy!_

Lillys point of view.

I watched out the window as scotty drove to my apartment. Well If you can call what he was doing driving. Scotty was speeding down the road and making sharp turns. Suddenly he made another sharp turn and then he pulled the car over to side of the road. "Were here" he said slowly. "Yeah" i said smiling at him. We both got out and he walked me to the door. I unlocked my door and walked in. Scotty followed closing the door behind him. "Want some more beer?" I asked smiling. "Sure" Scotty said. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out two beers and popped them open. I handed one to scotty and watched him drink it. I quickly drank mine. Every now and then i caught him staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Scotty set his empty bottle on the counter next to me and grabbed another beer from the fridge. "Hey" He said taking a sip. "Hey what?" i asked smiling. "I dont know" Scotty confessed laughing. I found myself staring at him. He is incredibly handsome. I watched his brown eyes and his glowing cuban skin as he finished his beer. How many have we drank? I dont remember. I watched him as he set the empty bottle. When he caught me staring i felt my face getting hotter. Oh god the things this man can do to me at times like this. I moved closer closing the gap between us. Scottys brown eyes grew wide in surprise as i wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his. Scotty deepend the kiss and moved his tongue around in my mouth. I felt myself grow wet. When i pulled away i felt dizzy. "Lil" Scotty said before i kissed him and pulled him toward my room. We both stumbled clumsily down the hall barly able to keep our hands to our selves.

Scottys point of view.

Once we reached her room the soft smell of lavender hit my nose. I watched as lilly unbuttoned her shirt revealing milky white skin. I quickly loosend my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. I tugged that off and pulled my undershirt over my head. Lilly smiled at me as my shirts landed on the floor. I quickly took off my shoes and unbuttoned my pants. I heard lilly gasp as my boxers and pants hit the floor. "What?" i asked slowly knowing the answer. "Your huge" She said eyeing my erection. I laughed as she tugged her pants off. "Can you help me?" Lilly asked turning around. I unhooked her bra in one swift movement. Lilly turned around and slipped off her panties. She smiled and motioned me to come closer. I walked as close as i could until her bare chest was touching mine then i backed her onto the bed. I happily climbed on top of her. Then i hungrily kissed her chin and neck. Lilly giggled as i lowered my mouth to her breast. She moaned as i kissed her breast. I felt her hands running through my hair. I smiled and moved back to her head. I pressed my lips on her soft pink lips and kept kissing her. She moaned hungrily into my mouth. I pushed slowly inside of her. She moaned again. "Oh...god...lil" I panted. "Oh...scotty...move" Lilly moaned. I felt my dick throb at her words and i began to move slowly almost teasing her. "Oh...faster" she panted. I moaned and moved faster. I slammed into her again and again. We both began panting heavier and heavier. "Lil" i moaned into her ear. I kissed her neck slowly as our skin slapped together. "Oh...god" She said as i continued grunting from above her. I could tell she was getting closer and closer. Finally i pushed into her again and i heard her scream something that sounded like my name. I felt her walls flex around me and her hot goo seeped over my shaft. A few more pushes and i came screaming her name. I felt the hot liquid squirt out of my cock and into her. I pulled out and layed down next to her. "That was fun" Lilly panted. "It was" i said tiredly. Lilly got up and pulled the bedding down and climbed underneath them. I quickly did the same. Lilly layed on her stomach and looked up at me. "What?" i asked slowly. "Your...cute...too... cute" Lilly giggled. I laughed and looked into her blue eyes. They were clear and for the first time she looked trully happy. "Your not so bad yourself" I said smiling lazily. She laughed and put her chin on her hands. She continued staring at me before giggling like a little school girl. "Did...did you just giggle at me?" I asked smiling. Lilly nodded smiling at me. "This is so wierd... your a funny drunk" I said laughing. "Your a cute drunk" Lilly counterd. I watched as she rolled over onto her back and layed her head against my shoulder. I kissed her soft blonde hair and listened to her breathing. I wrapped my arms around her as started drifting off. "Good night lil" I whisperd. "Night scotty" Lilly murmered. I watched her blue eyes close and heard her breathing slow. She sounded relaxed and content. I brushed her hair out of her face with my hand before falling asleep.

**Authors note yet again: **_Just picturing lilly giggling like a little school girl is funny as hell! Isnt it? :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_ I decided i guess a little late that i want this to take place in 2006. Theres drama brewing in the cold case squad. Thanks for the reviews. They encourage me to continue writing fanfiction. So on with the story... :D_

Wednesday may 15th

Lillys point of view.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times till they adjusted to the sunlight that was streaming into the room. I noticed i was laying on my bed in my room. How did i get here? When did i get here? The last thing i remembered was drinking at the bar... with scotty. I lifted up the blanket and glanced under it. I'm naked! Why am i naked? What the hell happened last night? Suddenly something warm and soft touched my back bringing me out of my reverie. I instanly tried to put on my best ice queen face but to no avail. I was greeted with a dull throbbing in my head. I rolled over and came face to face with the last person on earth i had expected to be there. "Scotty?" I yelped loudly in surprise. I watched nervously as he began to stir. His eyes opened and he blinked as if not realizing where he was. "Lil? Where did you come from?" He whispered. I felt my face begin to turn bright red with embarresment. I tugged the blanket over my exposed chest. "Scotty what the hell are you doing in my house? And in my room for that matter?" I said angrily. "I... lil...i dont remember" Scotty said looking confused. I watched as he glanced under the blankets. "Why am i naked?" Scotty asked eyeing me suspiciously. "I really dont even know why i'm naked either scotty" I spat. "Lil... did we... uh... have sex?" scotty asked.

Scottys point of view.

I watched as lilly silently thought about it. "Lil talk to me" I said reaching my hand out and touching her face. The silence was defning "I...i think so scotty" Lilly said eventually breaking the uneasy silence. "Oh god" i said as the images of lilly laying on the bed as he fucked her played through his head. "Lil i'm so sorry. You were so drunk and i...i took advantage of that. I'm sorry" I said embarressed. "Its not your fault. you were drunk too" lilly said getting paler. "But it is" i said loudly rolling out of bed and finding my boxers on the floor. I quickly slipped them on and gathered my clothes. "I'm sorry lil" i said before pulling on my clothes and walking towards her bedroom door. I left with out looking back or saying anything else to her.

Lillys point of view.

I watched scotty leave and never look back. If he had turned back the look in my eyes would have shattered his whole world. I forced myself to blink back tears. Did he really walk out on me? Did he just want sex? What does he mean "I took advantage of you"? Does he really think he forced me? Hell i wanted this to happen. I've been wanting this to happen for years. What if this ruins our partnership at work? What if any one finds out? I snapped out of my thoughts and crawled out of bed. I picked up my clothes and put them in my laundry basket. I walked into the bathroom, flicked on the light, and started the shower. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some advil for my head ache/ hang over. Then i stepped into the warm steady stream of water and poured two in one shampoo and conditioner onto my hand. I rubbed the soap into my hair until i got a bunch of bubbles. Then i washed it out and started using my lavender body wash. I rubbed the body wash over my back, legs, arms, and chest. I watched as the bubbles swirled down the drain. When the bubbles were gone i shut off the water. I flashed back to last night.

_"Oh...faster" i panted. Scotty moaned and moved faster. He slammed into me again and again. We both began panting heavier and heavier. "Lil" he moaned into my ear. Scotty kissed my neck slowly as our skin slapped together. "Oh...god" i said as he continued grunting from above me._

I continued to dry off as i silently interragated myself. How are you going to work with him? How is he going to act? How is he going to treat me? Will he even look me in the eyes? Will i be able to look him in the eyes? Am i just another notch in scottys bed post? "You cant think that way rush!" I shouted at myself. I walked into my room to get dressed. I quickly put on a blue shirt, grey slacks, and a grey blazer. "How could i have been so stupid?" i asked myself outloud. The only response i got was olivia looking up at me with her one eye purring loudly. "Sorry olivia i got to go to work" I said petting her. I walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. I slowly poured myself a cup of coffee. Then i grabbed my keys and walked out the door for yet another long, crazy day at Philly police department.

Scottys point of view.

I left lillys apartment and climbed into my car as quick as i could. I couldnt bare to even turn around and look at her. I knew exactly what i would see in her icy blue eyes. She probably hates me. I took advantage of lilly. She was drunk and had no idea what she was doing. I knew what i was doing though. It takes more than 4 beers to get me drunk. I had taken advantage of my friend. I had taken advantage of my partner. I had taken advantage of the person that matters the most to me outside of my family. What have i done? I snapped out of my thoughts and realized i was at my apartment. I ran in took a shower, changed my clothes, grabbed some coffee, and drove to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

still Wednesday may 15th 2006

lillys point of view.

I slowly walked into the office. I felt relief flood through me once i saw that scotty wasnt here yet. I reached my desk, sat down, and started some paper work that was left over from the investigation into the murder of Grant bowen. "Hey lil" Nick said as he sat down at his desk. "Hi nick" i said looking at him. He glanced at me and made a confused face. "You look terrible. What the hell happened to you?" He asked loudly. "I drank a little to much and now my head is killing me." I said slowly. Nick gave me a suspicous glare. "Did you get a little something else to?" He asked sugestivly. "What?" I asked surprised. I felt my face go red. "You know a little bow chicka wow wow" Nick said smugly. "What? no" I said shaking my head. "You did! didnt you?" Nick exclaimed loudly. "no" I said loudly. "no what?" Scotty asked walking into the office and sitting at his desk. "Lil got some action last night" Nick said laughing. "No" I said giving him an ice queen glare. I glanced over at scotty to see his face turn slightly red. "But you did didnt you?" Nick said smiling. "Nick no i didnt" I said feeling my face turn an even brighter red. "Bow chicka wow wow" Nick said laughing. "Shut up" i snapped giving him another ice queen stare. "ok" scotty said. I looked up at scotty, but everytime he met my gaze he quickly looked away. "I told you rush" i cursed myself silently.

Scottys point of view.

I looked up to find lilly staring at me, but i couldnt look her in the eyes after knowing what i had done to her. I kept looking away and finally she became frustrated and stopped loooking at me. I decided i could use some coffee and i got up and walked toward the break room. I heard foot steps following me, but i didnt turn to look. I knew it was lilly. I poured myself some coffee and turned around. "Scotty.." lilly began before i interrupted her. "Lil, i'm sorry" I whispered. "Scotty theres nothing to be sorry about" lilly said softly. "What?" I asked surprised. "Scotty you didnt take advantage of me i wanted to do it. I really did" She said honestly. "You did?" I asked surprised again. "Yeah i wasnt as wasted as you thought i was" She said smiling. "Wow" i said. "I know and umm... scotty?" lilly said nervously. "Yeah" i said. "Do you want to maybe hang out after work sometime?" She asked. "Hell yeah" I said smiling. I watched lilly smile and walk away. Unbeknownst to me nick had been watching us like we were suspects he was interragating in the box.

Meanwhile from Nick veras point of view.

I couldnt help but watch lilly and scotty talking in the break room. Something was off about them. By the looks of it, the conversation they were having was serious. Somethings going on between them and i'm going to find out what it is... even if it kills me i'm going to find out.

Will jeffries point of view.

"Hey nick" i said as i came in and sat down at my desk. "Hey" he said not even looking toward me. "Why do you look so determind? Whats going on?" I asked nervously. "Lil got some action last night and now she and scotty are having a serious discusion in the kitchen. I'm going to find out what it is about" Nick said slowly. "oh no" i said knowing this isnt going to end well. "Hey will you help me?" He said turning toward me. "No" I said firmly. "Why not?" Nick asked making a face. "I dont mess with lil. She will kill us. Shes like a shark. It wont end well." I said seriously. "what?" nick said clearly confused by the statement. "I'm not swimming in that shark tank." I said firmly. I laughed as i watched nick resumed watching them. I turned around to take a peek at scotty and lil. They were in the middle of a serious talk all right. I want to know what its about, but at the same time i dont want to get involved. I turned back to my desk and started on some paper work.

Kat millers point of view.

I walked into the office and sat at my desk. It was quieter than normal. I looked around and saw lilly and scotty doing paperwork silently. I turned my head slightly to see nick watching them and will doing paperwork while making faces at vera. I couldnt help but notice theres something wrong with all of them. Then again i noticed that on my first day. These people are just wierd, but hey i love them for it. Its sad but its true.

John stillmans point of view.

I glanced up from my boring paper work. To find all my detectives were here on time. Odd. Looking again i realized nick was staring at scotty and lilly who kept checking and typing stuff into their phones, while kat and will were doing paper work. Come to think of it i dont think the office has been this quiet since the last case. The case of the gambling ER doctor who was shot in the parking lot. If it wernt for crazy psyco murderers who didnt get caught during the first investigation, i wouldnt have my cold case team. They can be an excelent bunch of workers when they have a case but without a case they are left practically drooling on their desks. I lifted my coffee mug to my lips. "Heres to another boring day of paper work" i whispered to myself with a soft smile. I slowly took a sip and set it back down. Its going to be a long day.

**Authors note: **_I tried to use all the characters in this chapter. Let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_I have changed some things about the Elisa and scotty relationship. :D_

Wednesday may 15th 2006 still

Nicks point of view.

I continued watching lilly and scotty. Then i noticed something completely out of charracter. Lilly smiled, picked up her phone, and typed something into it, before pressing a button and setting it back down. Then scottys phone vibrated and he picked it up and typed something back. I watched this continue for the next five minutes. Lilly and scotty were texting each other! Oh man things are getting wierd. This has got to be some kind of a mistake. Lilly is _the ice queen. _Theres no way that someone finally got to her. If someone did all hell would have let loose. Things could get interesting around here. I couldnt help but smile knowing i was close to finding out some if not all of what was happening.

Kat millers point of view.

What the hell is vera smirking about. Theres something up with that jack ass. After being here so long its common knowlege that vera is rarely a nice guy. When hes up to something things get ugly. Or so ive been told. If rumors are anything to go by but then again rumors are sometimes just that... rumors.

Scottys point of view.

My phone vibrated again against the cold hard surface of my desk. I smiled and quickly picked it up. I knew who it was from before i read it. "Look i took advantage of you believe it or not" It read. I quickly typed back "Lil i guess we both took advantage of each other and to be honest i'm glad." I pressed send and waited until i heard lillys phone buzzing till i put my phone down. My phone vibrated again and i picked it up. "I'm glad too it saves me from having to admit my feelings in front of vera. BTW hes watching us" Lilly sent. "How would you know you never even looked up at him?" I typed back. Lilly responded fairly quickly. "I can feel it. it just one of those things you know like... fish cant breath air you know?" She texted. "Yeah well we better continue this convo tonight maybe over genos cheese stakes?" i typed. I looked at lilly as she recieved the messege. She glanced up with a huge smile before she realized vera was still staring. "Yes" she typed back. "Sweet" i typed back. Suddenly i remembered when i was in high school. I had asked elisa out just like this. That was so long ago though. I broke up with her before she went to the puzzle house. I couldnt deal with her illness any more. I know thats terrible but its true. Its not like i dumped her for lilly a few days ago. I dumped her a year and a hafe ago. Exactly two months before they found her floating in the Schuykill. I hate to think i might have been that final straw that pushed her mental illness over the edge. I might have been, but i cant spend my life worrying about how elisa felt. She would have wanted me to be happy and with lilly i'm happy. Wierd its only been less than a day and i cant help but think i'm gonna marry her one day.

Around 6pm that night.

Lillys point of view.

I watched scotty pull out a can of cheese wiz for his cheese steak. I couldnt help but laugh at how determind he looked as he sprayed some on it. "Its a good thing we got these to go and brought them back to my place." i said slowly. "Its good for more than one reason" He said winking. I giggled. "wow thats the seconed time i heard you giggle like that." He said slowly. "I giggled like that before?" i asked. "Yeah when you were drunk. Its sexy" Scotty said looking into my blue eyes. I felt myself blush. "Well its true it is" Scotty said matter o factly. I gave him a big smile as i bite into my cheese steak. Within fifteen minutes we finished eating and started kissing. Scotty pulled away and looked at me. "You sure you wanna do this again?" Scotty asked slowly. "Yes" I said my voice barly above a whisper. Scotty put his lips on mine. I could feel the heat spread throughout my body. We kissed and stumbled to my bedroom. Scotty pulled off his shirt and started unbuckling his pants. I quickly took off my shirt, pants, shoes, socks, underwear, and bra. When i looked up scotty was naked and smiling. He walked toward me and put his warm soft lips on mine. I opened my mouth to moan and scotty pushed his tounge around. I felt his hands wander down my back sending waves of pleasure throughout me. Scotty moved his hands over my stomach and hips causing me to jerk away laughing loudly. Scotty looked stunned at first. "Lil your ticklish. I never thought you would be the ticklish type." He said. "Yeah" I said laughing as he started kissing my neck. My legs turned to jelly and i fell backward on the bed. Scotty took this opprotunity to climb between my legs. He kissed my lips hungerly and i could feel his warmth agains my leg. "Scotty" I said panting. He continued kissing me and pushed inside me. He slowly pushed in and out of me. Teasing me. "Faster... harder" I panted. He smiled almost like he did it on purpose just to have me say it. Scotty slammed harder and faster into my body. "Ahh" I moaned. I could feel the pleasure building faster and faster until it was almost unbearible. "Scotty" I shouted as i came. A few more thrusts and scotty joined me in orgasmic bliss. "ahhh lil" Scotty said. I could feel him sudder and release. He kissed me and pulled out slowly being careful not to hurt me. As he layed down next to me i felt his goo seeping onto my thigh. "Scotty" I said loudly.

Scottys point of view.

"Scotty" lilly said loudly. I could hear the panick in her voice as she said it. "What is it?" I said brushing her hair out of her face with my hand. Thats when i saw something that almost broke my heart. Lilly had tears streaming down her face. "Lil whats wrong? i didnt hurt you did i?" I said as i hugged her. What she said next forever changed my whole world. "Scotty we forgot a condom" She managed to saw through her sobs. All i could do was hold her in my arms tightly as she sobbed into my chest. A thought trickled into my head slowly. What did i just do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

Thursday may 16th 2006

About 3 am

Scottys point of view.

I continued to rub lillys back as she cried. After a while she stopped crying. "Look at me" I said gently. She raised her head and looked at me. Lillys eyes were red puffy and swollen. "Lil No matter what happens i'm going to be there." I said seriously. The only response i got was her sniffiling. "Lil i mean it. If you get pregnant i will stay with you." I said. "Would you really do that?" lilly asked starting to smile. "Yeah Hell lil i will marry you" I said truthfully.

Lillys point of view.

_"Yeah Hell lil i will marry you" Scotty said truthfully._

I sat up and felt the blankets pool around my waist. "You...you would?" I asked hopefully. Scotty sat up and looked me in the eye. "yeah" Scotty said brushing my hair away from my face. I looked into his brown eyes and instantly realized how i felt about him. "Scotty" I said slowly. "Hmmm" scotty said. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too lil. I always have and i always will" He said smiling. "I think we should probably go to bed we have work in a few hours" I said happily. "Yeah good night" Scotty said kissing my fore head. I layed down first with my back to him. Then i felt scotty lay down beside me and his arm encircle my waist. "I love you" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I started to drift off when i heard him answer back. "I love you too".

Thursday may 16th 2006

9am

Scottys point of view.

I was sitting at my desk trying to do some paper work, but i couldnt focus. I kept finding myself thinking about lilly. Could she be pregnant? Will she actually want to marry me if she is? Its strange but if she is i would gladly drop everything to marry her. Its soon but to me its not soon enough. I really love her with all my heart. "Scotty My office" Stillman said loudly. I looked up surprised. I stood up and walked into his office. "Yeah boss" i said. "Close the door scotty" he said. I slowly closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Scotty whats going on? you seem distracted." Stillman asked. "Do you really want to know? I mean its kinda really personal" I asked. "Go ahead and tell me scotty" He said gently. "I have been in a relationship with this girl for a few days and we didnt use anything when we... did something and i thought she was on the pill, but shes not" I said almost painfully embarressed. "Oh... scotty..." was all he said before i interupted him. "I know its bad, but ive known this girl for years and i am... i'm in love with her." "What are you going to do if shes pregnant?" stillman asked. "I'm going to marry her" I said happily. "Scotty whats her name?" He asked suspiciously. "Boss i aint gonna lie to you, but you do know her." i said slowly. "Its lilly isnt it?" He asked sounding anything but angry. "Yeah how did you know?" I asked surprised. "I know because of the way you two look at each other. I knew it was going to happen eventually." Stillman said looking down at his hands. "What are you saying?" I asked leaning forward straining to hear every word. He looked into my eyes. "What you two have is once in a lifetime dont let it pass you by. Go for it with everything youve got" Stillman said smiling. "You suspected this all along?" I asked even more surprised. He smiled and got up and walked to the door. "Lil, kat, nick, and will get in here now" He said with mock anger. They all got up and walked into his office and he closed the door behind them. "Damn kat you won" Stillman said laughing. "Really?" kat asked surprised. "Yeah" Stillman said. "Pay up boys" She said smiling. Everyone but lilly and myself handed her some money which she pocketed eagarly. "You had a pool on this" I said smiling. "Yeah bout time you two got together" Will said smiling at lilly. "Wait What?" Lilly asked stunned. "We know all about you and scotty" Nick said smiling. I watched lillys face turn bright red. Lilly walked over to me. "Owww" i said as she punched my arm. "Whats that for?" I asked smiling. "For being so obvious" Lilly said truelly happy. Everyone laughed at that. "You guys are so cute together" Kat said smiling. "Now when are you guys going to pop out some kids?" Will asked. I laughed when lillys mouth dropped open. "Their already working on some arnt they?" nick asked with a wink. "I bet they are" Kat said smiling. "So whens the wedding?" Stillman asked smiling. "Really guys really?" Lilly said slowly. "Yeah seriously. so when is it?" Kat asked. "I dont know" I said slowly. "let us date a little longer will ya" Lilly said laughing. Everyone broke out in huge smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_I know it skips forward but i didnt want to drag it out. I want to get to the excitment faster instead of dragging you guys through a boring months worth of nothing. _

Sunday june 16th

6pm

Lillys point of view.

"You ready lil?" Scotty shouted from the hallway. "Yeah i'm ready" I said slowly. I took in a deep breath before opening my bedroom door and stepping out. "You look beautiful" Scotty said enthusiasticly as he glanced up and down my slender body. Tonight scotty was taking me out on a date. I decided earlier i wanted to wear a dress. I know i know. I dont usually wear dresses but i wanted to... for scotty. "So where are we going?" I asked moving gracefully to the door in my red dress and black heels. "Its..its a surprise" Scotty stammered as he looked at my legs. I couldnt help but picture the drool running down his chin. This image made me laugh. "What are you laughing at rush?" Scotty said with mock anger. "Why you of course" I said laughing as i slipped on my coat. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah you look like your about to drool all over your nice shirt" I said smiling. "Thats cuz i see a beautiful women in fornt of me and she has the most amazing legs." Scotty said sliding his hand playfully down my leg. "Scotty stop" I said laughing as i twisted away. "But i dont want to" he said with a mock pouting expression. "We can continue this later mister" I said waggy my finger in his face. "Fine" Scotty said with mock anger. I walked toward the door before scotty jumped in front of me. "Ladies first" He said smiling as he opened the door and held it for me. I smiled and walked outside and climbed into the passenger side of his car.

Scottys point of view.

I parked the car outside the restaurant. I remembered making the reservations two days ago. Le bel amour is a fancy restaurant that ive been waiting to take the perfect women to. Other wise known as _the one. _Lillys the one. "Scotty what are you thinking about?" Lilly asked clearly noticing i had spaced out. "Uh...umm... you" I said feeling my face warm up a bit. I looked over to see lillys face had turned a little bit red. Lilly leaned close to me and whispered. "Thats why i love you." Before she kissed me softly on the lips. I moaned into her mouth and all too soon she pulled away leaving me desperate for more. "We better go in" I said after clearing my throat. "Yeah" She said climbing out of the car. I quickly climbed out and followed her into the restauraunt. There we were greeted with pleasant smiles and an overly peppy server. "Welcome to Le bel amour. I'm jerry Whats your name?" Jerry said smiling. "Scotty valens" Scotty said. The man looked at the book in his hands. "Ah ha here you are. Mr. valens, Miss rush Let me show you to your table." Jerry said escorting us into a dinning area with many tables.

Lillys point of view.

I glanced around at all the tables. Each one was covered with a delicate looking white table cloth. "Here you two are" Jerry said stopping in front of a table. "Thanks" i said sitting down as scotty pushed in my chair. I watched him step around and sit at the other side of the table. "What would you like to start out with?" Jerry asked. "How about some steaks" Scotty said smiling at me. I nodded. "What would you like to drink?" Jerry asked. "Can i have some water" I said slowly. "Make that two" Scotty said shooting me a quizical look. "Whats going on lil?" Scotty asked as soon as the waiter had disapeared aound the corner. "I just want to drink water." I muttered not looking him in the eye as i remembered the events from earlier. _I opened my eyes and looked at the clock 2 am. I tried to figure out why i was awake when it hit me. I felt like i was going to puke and i ran into the bathroom. Barly making it into the toilet before i hurled. I tried to do so without being to loud. I didnt want to wake scotty up. After i hurled four more times i flushed the toilet and washed my heads and hurried back to bed. _"Lil talk to me" Scotty said bringing me back to reality. I glanced up as the waiter walked over carrying our drinks. Relief flooded through me. Saved by the waiter. "Here you go" He said setting the drinks on the table before leaving. "Come on lil" Scotty said. I looked down at my hands. "Lil seriously" Scotty said sounding slightly angry. "Scotty Lets talk about this later" I said my voice shaking. "OK" Scotty said as if he took the hint. He dosnt even know what im going through. Finally the waiter came with our steaks. I took a bite of the steak but my mouth was dry. I swallowed and it felt like i had a lump in my throat. I continued to eat until it was gone. It was hard to keep the steak down. I looked up still feeling like i was going to be sick. Scotty finished his steak and motioned for the check. The waiter brought it over and scotty paid. We got up and walked out. "lil youve been quiet all night what the hell is going on? Damn it talk to me" Scotty said sounding angry. "I think i'm going to be sick." I said running toward A garbage can. I hurled into the can and felt scotty patting my back. "Lil you could have told me if you felt like you were going to be sick earlier." He said compassionatly. I stopped puking and wiped my mouth. "Scotty it comes and goes." I said not meeting his eyes. "What do you mean? Lil your... your...arnt you" He stammered surprised. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. In those eyes i saw he was happy, surprised, and even excited. I decided i wanted to tell him then and there. "Scotty I'm... i'm pregnant" I said smiling slightly. "Lil thats great" Scotty shouted excitedly as he held me close. I smiled into his shoulder knowing that he was truely happy about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_ I dont own cold case, but i want to!_

**Authors note: **_Sorry its taken so long to update. Ive been either sick or busy. My sister had her 21st birthday party on wednesday and i felt sick on tuesday, but enough excuses tomorrow i think ill type two chapters for you guys._

Sunday june 16th

Scottys point of view.

"Lil lets go home" I said happily. "yeah" Lilly said smiling. I watched her climb into the passenger seat as i manuvered into the drivers side. She looked happy. Really happy. I stopped staring at her and started the car. I glanced at her quickly before pulling out of the parking space and driving toward her house.

Lillys point of view.

I watched scotty as he drove to my apartment. He looked happy. Really happy. His cuban skin was glowing with happiness, thats how happy he seemed. We got together really quickly. We have really only been together for a month and i thought he would flip out on me. He took this really well for only being together that long. In all fairness we have been hanging out together twenty four seven. We have been watching movies, cooking, talking, and well having sex. I feel my face burn at the thought of my co workers finding out exactly what scotty and i have been doing the whole month. Out of the few times we have had sex, we only used a condom once. Its like he was trying to get me pregnant this whole time. Was he really trying that? I feel anger rising through my body. I cant believe his nerve.

Scottys point of view.

I parked in lillys drive way noticing how quiet shes become. I look over at her to see her fists clenched so tight her knuckles are turning white. "Lil what is it?" I asked slowly. She turned her had furiously toward me. I could she the rage flowing through her ocean blue eyes. "You planned this didnt you?" She snapped sounding crazy for a seconed. "What? Lil What did i plan?" I asked surprised. "You wanted me to get pregnant just so i would stay with you" Lilly snapped angerly. "Lil no..." was all i could say before she jumped back in. "You couldnt help yourself could you? I would have stayed with you anyway because..." Was all she could say before i cut her off. "We belong together" I said slowly. I watched her gasp and then he eyes filled with love as the anger disapated. "How did you know i was going to say that?" Lilly asked slowly. "Because i know you to well" I said smiling. "I'm sorry scotty for snapping at you" Lilly said shyly. "Lil its okay i can easily see how you think i planned this" I said smiling before kissing her softly on the lips. I pulled away and climbed out of the car and quickly ran to her side and opened her door. I held her hand as she climbed out. Then we walked to the door together and went inside.

Lillys point of view.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. I felt extremly nervous. "Scotty" I said surpised my voice came out so steadily. "Yeah lil" Scotty said smiling. "Can i ask you something?" I asked. "Well you just did lil but ask away" He said smirking. Just the way he smirks at me turns my legs to jelly. To be honest it makes him look hotter. "Are you sure you want to raise a kid ? With me?" i asked slowly. Scottys smile just got bigger if that was even possible. "Of course i want to raise a kid with no one but you lil. Your the beautiful mother of my future child." Scotty said pulling me into a huge hug. I hugged him back breathing in his scent. His colonge making me slightly dizzy. Then i suddenly felt a slight icky feeling spreading through out my stomach. I knew exactly what was coming. "Scotty i got to go" I said pulling away and standing up shakingly before running into the bathroom. I quickly flicked on the light and ran straight for the toilet. One my head was close enough i puked repeatedly. Then i felt scottys hands on my back. Rubbing in a slow up and down motion. I stopped throwing up and was left with a bad after taste. I reached my hand out shakingly and flushed the toilet. I got up and walked to the sink where i washed my hands and brushed my teath. Now instead of having a bad after taste i had a minty fresh after taste. I turned and looked at scotty who was looking concerned. "Are you supposed to be doing that so often?" He asked. I sensed the concern in his voice even thought he tried to hide it. "Scotty its completely normal. It happens any time between the first and third month." I said grumpily. "So did you talk to the doctor yet?" Scotty asked. "No.. i took 4 pregnancy test though they all came back positive and ive missed my time of the month." I said slowly. Scotty looked confused. "The women cycle thing or at least thats what vera calls it" I continued. "Oh" Scotty said his face turning red. I smiled now realizing i knew scotty was uncomfortable talking about this. "awww is scotty a wittle embawuzzed" I said like i was talking to a baby. He immediatly started laughing. "You... you are so beautiful when your face scunches up like that" He said between laughs. I started laughing as he walked toward me and lifted me up. "Scotty put me down" I squeeled. "Did you say spin you around? okay" Scotty said smiling as he spun me around. "scotty" i said laughing uncontrollably. Scotty spun me around for a few more minutes while i laughed non stop. Then he carried me to my bedroom. "You want to continue what we started earlier?" I asked suductivly. "No need to ask lil" He said before putting his mouth onto mine and we crashed together onto my bed. His left hand quickly found its way onto my leg while his right hand found the zipper on the back of my dress. I peeled the dress off my body before working on his shirt and pants. Soon both of us were in our undergarmets. I quickly unsnapped my bra and pulled down my underware while scotty pulled off his boxers. "Ahh" I moaned as scotty rubbed his hands over my breasts and stomach. "Scotty" I moaned hugrily as he kissed my lips and shoved his tongue around my mouth. Then he slowly pushed into me. I felt waves of pleasure shooting up my body as he slid in and out. "ohhh" scotty and i moaned at the same time as if on cue. Then he pounded into me faster sending more waves of sweet pleasure crashing down on me. He continued pushing in and out of me. I could feel the build up and i knew i was getting closer and closer. I tried to hold on longer to fight the feeling, but i couldnt and i clenched around scotty. "Scotty" i screamed as i came feeling pleasure overtaking my body. Scotty came soon after squirting his cum inside me. We both panted hard as he pulled out and layed down beside me. Soon our breaths evened out and we both fell in a satisfied heavy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

Monday june 17th around 7 am

Lillys point of view.

I could feel someone laying beside me before i opened my eyes. When i did i was a happy to see scotty was still sleeping. He looked peaceful. His cuban skin glowing in the early morning light. I couldnt help, but reach out and touch his dark brown hair. Suddenly as if he knew i was thinking about him his eyes opened. I pulled back startled while he continued blinking at me. Then i watched as a soft smile spread across his face. "Good morning beautiful" Scotty said pulling me closer to him. A felt my face flush as our skin touched. "Hey i gotta take a shower" I said smiling. "Noooo" Scotty said with a mock pout. "Yes" I said looking into his brown eyes. "I wont let you" scotty said giving me a seductive smile before rolling over until he was on top of me. "Scotty" i said laughing trying to roll him off me. "I would much rather spend the whole day in bed with you" He said smiling. Then i felt his lips leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. "Scotty" I said laughing loudly as his lips continued tickling down my neck. "Scotty" I said laughing again as i struggled beneath him. "Lil" Scotty moaned as he felt my leg rubbing up and down his length. "Two can play at this game" I said with a laugh. "Damn lil the things you do to me" Scotty said smirking as he put his warm soft lips on mine. I moved my hands and wrapped them around his neck. Then i wrapped my legs around his waist. "Lil?" scotty asked looking at me as if to ask if its okay. I nodded and a piece of hair drifted into my face. Scotty pushed it away and kissed me before pushing in. "Ahh" I moaned as i tilted my hips upward to meet his thrusts. "Oh...lil" Scotty moaned between panting. "Scotty were going to be late to work... faster...ahhh" I moaned as he slammed into my body faster and faster knowing i was right about work. A few more thrusts and i came screaming his name. As i flexed around him he came screaming lil. A few minutes later when i could breath normally i got up to take a shower.

Scottys point of view.

I watched lil get up and walk into the bathroom. Then the light turned on and the door closed leaving me laying on the bed. I heard the shower start. I got up and walked over to the door. Slowly turning the knob i pushed the door open quietly. I tiptoed in and closed the door gently. I turned back around and smiled when i found she still hadnt noticed me. I watched her as she washed soap out of her hair. Then i heard it. "I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears Thats why I need you to hear I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is You and the reason is You and the reason is you and the reason is you I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you" Lilly sang softly and beautifully. I stood there stunned for minutes after she had finished singing. Lilly was singing! lilly can sing! I clapped my hands and watched her face turn bright red in embarressment. "You have a beautiful voice" I said loudly and truthfully. "Thanks... scotty" Lilly said nervously still recovering from the embarressment. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Lilly started drying herself off as i stepped into the shower. I let the warm water spray over my sweaty skin. Then i washed my hair and shut off the water. As soon as i stepped out i found lilly fully dressed and staring at me like she had been waiting forever. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked as she adjusted her brown blouse and black slacks. "Surprise me" I said smiling at her. She walked over gave me a kiss and headed over to the kitchen to make breakfast while i dried off and got dressed.

Lillys point of view.

I walked over to my fridge and pulled out a pack of bacon, a carton of eggs, and a gallon of milk. Then i grabbed a box of pancake mix from the cupboard and started making pancakes, scambled eggs, and bacon.

About 15 minutes later

Scottys point of view.

I stepped into the kitchen to find the table set. I looked up at lilly surprised. "Sit... sit sit" She said smiling. I sat down and watched as she gave me 2 pancakes some bacon and some scrambled eggs. "Wow lil this looks great" I said. "thanks" She said smiling as she put some food on her plate. I took a bite of my pancakes. "Lil this tastes great" I said truthfully as i shoveled more into my mouth. I ate quickly and lilly ate quickly. Then we stood up washed the dishes and drove to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_So I forgot to say the song i used in the last chapter is called "the reason" By hoobastank. Review please! Let me know if you are enjoying this or if i'm just wasting my time. Btw i still dont know where this storys going._

Monday june 17th 9am

Lillys point of view.

I walked in and sat down at my desk. I looked up to find kat, nick, jeffries, and stillman staring at me from the kitchen. Their looking at me like i'm going to blow up any minute. I heard some footsteps aproaching me from behind. "Hey lil i got you something" Scotty said handing me a coffee cup full of orange juice. "I'm really going to miss having coffee" I whispered in his ear. "Yeah i would go psyco without my coffee. when are you going to make a doctors apointment?" He asked quietly so our co workers couldnt hear. "I will make an apointment soon dont worry scotty" I said still whispering. "Ok" Scotty said smiling as he walked over to his desk.

Meanwhile a few minutes earlier.

Kats point of view.

"What are you guys doing?" Stillman asked. "We are watching for the love birds" jeffries answered slowly. "Yeah" Nick added. "Oh look theres lilly" I said happily. We watched her walk to her desk and sit down. She lifted her head up and looked directly at us like she knew we were staring. "Oh lets hope shes not in an ice queen mood or has her female cycle thing." Nick said. I looked up at him angrily. "What?" He said. "Female cycle thing" i said angrily. "Ohhh nick your in trouble" Jeffries said. "Oww" Nick said as i punched his arm. Stillman laughed. I glanced back up at lilly just in time to see scotty hand her a cup of coffee. "Awww" I said as i watched them whisper back and forth. "There talking about something important who wants to place bets on what it is?" Nick asked. "Sure" everyone said. "Nick your first" i said. "5 bucks says lilly and scotty are whispering about some late night plans" Nick said with a wink. "Based on the fact that their both smiling my money says they had some fun last night" jeffries said putting his 5 bucks in the jar as nick wrote down what he guessed. "My money says their getting married" Stillman said as he placed his 5 bucks in the jar with nicks and wills. "My money says shes pregnant and just told him last night so hes worried about her" I said smiling as i placed my money in the jar. "Your going to keep guessing that until it comes true arnt you?" Jeffries asked. "Damn straight" I said laughing. "Wow" Stillman said. "Well they would have such cute kids" I said seriously. Everyone else laughed and walked away leaving me in the kitchen thinking about scotty and lillys future kids.

Lillys point of view.

I set down my orange juice and grabbed my cell phone. I quickly dialed a number and walked away from everyone. I headed toward the elevator where i could have some privacy. I listened to the phone ring until someone picked it up. "philly medical this is colleen how can i help you?" Colleen said in an overly happy voice. "Hi its lilly rush i would like to make an apointment" I said nervously glancing around. "Hey lilly! what day would you like to come in?" Colleen asked. "Is it possible to come in today or tomorrow?" I asked. "yeah we have a space free today at 1pm and tomorrow at 10am." She said. "I take today at 1pm" I said happily. "Ok see you then lilly" Colleen said. "Bye" I said hanging up the phone. I quickly walked back into the squad room. "Scotty can i talk to you for a minute?" I asked glancing around at the kat, nick, will, and stillman. "Yeah ok" Scotty said getting up and following me into the kitchen. "whats up?" He asked. "I made an apointment with my doctor for this afternoon at 1." I informed him. "Ok good but your going to need to tell stillman so you can get that time off" Scotty said slowly. "i will i promise and i will tell you everything the doctor says." I said smiling as i walked away. As soon as i sat down at my desk a wave of nausea hit me. "Lil you okay?" Scotty asked. "Yeah" i said getting up and walking down a hallway to the bathroom. I ran into the girls room and ran into a stall. Then i threw up. After i finished i heard someone enter the bathroom. I quickly flushed the toilet and stepped out to find kat waiting for me. "Lil are you okay you look pale?" Kat asked. "I'm fine" I said slowly as i turned on the water and began washing my hands and face. "Dont lie to me lil your skins glowing" She said seriously. "What do you mean?" I asked. "A Pregnant womens skin has a certain look to it and you my friend have that look" Kat said quickly. MY heart sped up at the word pregnant. All i could do was stand there and look at her. "Your pregnant arnt you?" She asked. "I guess i should tell you but if any one else hears i will kill you okay so i missed my period and ive been throwing up a lot latly. I made a doctors apointment to be absolutly positive that i am. In my heart though i can feel that i am" I said slowly my heart pounding in my chest the whole time. "You are. Its something that you can just tell trust me ive been through it" Kat said slowly. "yeah i have an apointment in about an hour to find out for sure. I cant wait though" i said happily. "Hows scotty taking this?" She asked concerned. "He keeps telling me if i am hes going to buy me a ring, but its too soon for all of this you know?" I asked. Kat thought for a minutes then said. "At least you didnt have a kid with an ex banger thug. Scottys a good guy and he loves you. You can just see it in his eyes." "I love him too. I'm not always the ice queen everyone thinks i am" I said with a smile. "You can be but sometimes your not and lately your not an ice queen your just lilly rush" Kat said smiling. "Thanks kat ill talk to you later and tell you the results" Lilly said walking toward the door. "okay" Kat said. I walked out the door and walked down the hallway. Instead of going back to my desk i went to stillmans office trying to ignore scottys worried glances. "Hey boss you got a minute?" I asked as i opened the door. "Yeah lil Whats up?" Stillman asked. I closed the door and turned around to face him. "Boss i need to take some lost hours" I said sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. "Ok any specific reason?" He asked courious. "Couriousity killed the cat boss, but i will tell you anyway. I have a doctors apointment." I said smiling. "Oh ok let me know if everything turns out okay" Stillman said smiling back. "Okay boss" i said as i stood up and walked toward the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

Monday june 17th

Stillmans point of view.

I watched lilly walk out of my office and couldnt help but think back to the conversation i had with scotty. _"I have been in a relationship with this girl for a few days and we didnt use anything when we... did something and i thought she was on the pill, but shes not" scotty said almost painfully embarressed. "Oh... scotty..." was all i said before he interupted me. "I know its bad, but ive known this girl for years and i am... i'm in love with her." "What are you going to do if shes pregnant?" i asked. "I'm going to marry her" he said happily. "Scotty whats her name?" i asked suspiciously. "Boss i aint gonna lie to you, but you do know her." Scotty said slowly. "Its lilly isnt it?" i asked sounding anything but angry. "Yeah how did you know?" he asked surprised. "I know because of the way you two look at each other. I knew it was going to happen eventually." i said looking down at his hands. "What are you saying?" scotty asked leaning forward straining to hear every word. I looked into his eyes. "What you two have is once in a lifetime dont let it pass you by. Go for it with everything youve got" i said smiling. "You suspected this all along?" he asked even more surprised. _I smiled at tthe thought of scottys face when i told him i knew. I realized lilly has a doctors apointment because she might be pregnant. wow a product of homicide. I wonder if i could get that printed on a onesie for lillys baby.

Around 12:55.

Lillys point of view.

I walked into the waiting room and walked up to colleen. "Hi lilly nice to see you. ill let the doctor know that your here." Colleen said. "Ok thanks" I said smiling. Then i sat down and waited. I realized i was so nervous that my face had gone extremely pale. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking like leafs in the wind. Suddenly the wave of nausea hit again and i ran into the bathroom. As i was throwing up i heard colleen calling my name. She must have heard me throwing up because soon she was standing just outside my stall in the girls room. I finally stopped and flushed the toilet. I stepped out and washed my hands. "Lilly are you okay?" colleen asked. "Yeah" i managed to say. "The doctors ready to see you" She said slowly still looking concerned. "ok thanks" i said as i walked out i heard her heels clicking on the floor behind me. "Go to room number one" Colleen said directing me to a room. I walked in and sat down on the bed. My heart continued racing as the minutes ticked by. Then the doctor came in. "Hi lilly what can i do for you today?" Dr. mallory asked. "Well doc i think i need to take a pregnancy test" I said slowly my face turning slightly red in embarressment. "What symptoms have you been experiencing?" She asked. "I've been throwing up and i missed my period" i said nervously. "ok let me go get the supplies and then we can see" She said smiling as she left. A few minutes later she returned. "Here Just go to the bathroom and bring the cup back and we can test it. How far along do you think you are?" She asked. "I think about a month" I answered as i got up and took the cup and disapeared into the bathroom. I peed and came back out. "Okay ill test this and we will find out" she said taking the cup and leaving the room. I sat back down on the bed. I looked at the clock it seemed like it had barly moved. The minutes seemed to tick by slower and slower. My heart continued to pound in my chest. Then the door swung open. "Well we have the results" the doctor said smiling. "What is it?" I said my voice shaking. "Well Your pregnant" Dr. mallory informed me. "Wow" I said smiling. "we cant do an ultrasound because theres nothing to see quite yet, but we can make an apointment for one. Heres some prenatals You have to take two a day. One in the morning one at night. okay?" Dr. mallory said. "Okay thanks" I said leaving the room. I gave Colleen the money for the test and told her the results. Then i headed back to work thinking about mine and scottys future child.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_Can you believe lillys pregnant and will scotty really want to marry her? Is he ready to be a father? Will lilly tell her mother? Will scotty tell his parents? Read more to find out! REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews just keep me writing more! :) Has anyone else noticed that i use alot of exclamation marks? Lol_

Monday june 17th

Around 2pm

Lillys point of view.

I stepped onto the elevator and pushed a button. The doors closed and the elevator started to move. Thats when i realized i was shaking. I calmed myself down by the time the elevator pinged open. I stepped out and took a deep breath before walking into the office. When i reached my desk i sat down and started to work on paperwork, but i couldnt focus. "Hey lil" Scotty said when he noticed i was back. "Hi" i muttered as i returned to the paperwork. "Everthing go okay lil?" Scotty asked as nick, jeffries, kat, and stillman gathered around. Kat and stillman exchanged knowing glances. "Yeah Scotty everythings fine" I said slowly. "So... is there something you need to tell me?" Scotty asked. I glared at him before getting up and walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water when scotty walked in. I turned around and glared at him. I watched as stillman, jeffries, kat, and nick shuffled into the kitchen. "Lil whats wrong? Are you sure everythings okay?" Scotty asked concerned. "Lil you do look pale" Stillman said. Instead of answering i took a sip of my water. "Lil talk to us" Scotty said. "Well... i guess your all going to find out anyway. I went to see the doctor and i took a test. Its official... I'm pregnant" I said looking nervously around the room at the shocked expressions. I set my water down right as scotty picked me up and spun me around and around and around. "Lil this is great news... I'm so happy" Scotty said. "Scotty...put me down i'm getting dizzy" I said trying to be serious and faking mad without sucess because i found myself laughing. Scotty set me down and gave me a hug. "Jeez you would think i told you we just won a million dollars" I said smiling. "Congrats lil and scotty" Stillman said happily. "Is that what you guys were whispering about this morning?" Nick asked seriously. "Uhhh yeah why?" I asked. "Damn it" Nick said. "damn kat how do you always do that?" jeffries asked. "I'm just that damn magical" she said as she collected all the money from the jar. "You had a pool on this?" I asked. "yeah" Stillman said. "I should have known" Scotty said smirking. "So how far along are you?" Kat asked. "About a month" I said smiling. "So are you two getting married?" Kat asked smiling. Everyone groaned. "What? They cant have a complete magical family. That will include more than 4 children" She finished with a smile. "Whoa Whoa Whoa I do not need that many children" I said with a laugh."Wanna bet" kat said smiling. I looked up to see scottys eyes go wide. "I need to tell my parents hell they still need to meet you. Are you going to tell your mom and dad?" Scotty asked. "Uhhh no... My dad left when i was little and my moms and alcoholic" I said quietly. "Oh sorry forget i mentioned it" Scotty said. "Time to get back to work" stillman said Firmly but fatherly. I quickly walked back to my desk, avoiding scottys stares. I cant believe he actually mentioned my parents. The parents i never talk about because in a way i hate them. The made me fend for myself as a child. How can i forgive them for that? I looked up to find scotty staring at me as my phone vibrates against the desk. I quickly picked it up and found a text messege from scotty."Want to have dinner with my family on saturday?" scotty asks. "Sure i would love to meet you parents scotty :)" I text back quickly. I look up and watch scotty as he gets the messege. He looks up at me and smiles as if to say really lilly you had to include a smiley face. I nodded my head as if to say hell yeah i went there scotty what are you going to do about that? He just quickly typed something into his phone. My phone vibrated and i picked it up again. "Staring contest!" the messege read. I looked up and stared into his eyes. After a few minutes everyone noticed. "Ohh a staring contest between two soon to be parents" Nick said as if this was the highlight of his week. "Lil you gotta win for us girls and your four future kids" Kat said. "Would you let that go?" Jeffries asked with a laugh. "No cuz its going to happen Its destiny and fate" She said seriously. I continued staring into scottys eyes as i said "Kat keep track of the time will ya?" "Sure lil" kat said begining to time the whole thing. Scotty smiled at me as he continued to stare. I could tell he was so close to giving up, looking away, or blinking. I just smiled at him. Then scotty blinked. "Ha i win" i said hapily. "Damn scotty you hung in there for 8 minutes" Kat said. "She kept giving him the ice queen look so im surprised he didnt freeze" nick said with a laugh. "Ill make sure she freezes you" Kat said smiling. I laughed as they continued to banter back and forth. Finally we all went back to our paper work like nothing had ever happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_Sorry life seems to be very demanding at the molment. I'm working on an animal testing report and because i love animals, i think animal testing sucks. You should really read what they do to them, well anyway back to the story._

Friday june 21st

Almost 8pm

Lillys point of view.

The week flew by quickly and soon it was friday. Scotty had invited me to eat over at his place tonight and i said yes even though i didnt feel to well. I wasnt very hungry, but i shoved some food in my mouth anyway. "Lil you have to eat more." Scotty said sternly. "I am eating" I said weakly. "No lil your just picking at the food. You need to eat for the baby" Scotty said angirly. "Scotty can you just stop i'm so tired" i said slowly and quietly. "Lil are you feeling okay?" Scotty asked. His face clearly etched with concern. "No" I whispered. The room began to spin. My head became cloudy. I couldnt think straight and my vision began to blur. "Lil" Scotty shouted as i felt myself slipping toward the floor and his strong arms wrapped around me. Then the world went black.

Scottys point of view.

"lil" I shouted as she sank to the floor. I managed to grab her before she completly hit the floor. "Lil" I shouted, but i knew she couldnt hear me. She was passed out. Her breaths were deep and shallow. I reached my hand out and touched her forehead. I quickly brought my hand away from her sweltering forehead. "I have to get you to the hospital ok lilly?" I asked even though she wouldnt answer. I lifted her up and quickly carried her out of my apartment. As soon as i got to my car, i buckled her in to the front seat and sped to the hospital. Once there i climbed out of the car and carried her out of the car and into the emergency room doors. I walked down the white hallway. "Help" I shouted as loud as i could. Then some nurses came running. "Whats wrong?" One asked while the other brought over a wheel chair. "We were eating dinner... she told me she felt tired...she just passsed out...her foreheads burning... shes about a month pregnant... oh god please help her" I said feeling the tears i had been holding back dripping down my face as the wheeled her away. I followed them until they wouldnt let me go any farther. I sat in the waiting room, hoping she would be okay. Hoping our child would be okay. Who would she want me to call? Should i call boss? I decided I would have to call boss. I quickly took out my phone and dialed a familiar number. "Stillman" A deep voice said from the other end of the line. "Boss..." was all i could say before my throat felt like it closed up. "Scotty whats going on?" Stillman asked with concern. "Its lil she passed out and i carried her to my car and brought her to the hospital" I said quickly not carring if he heard my voice breaking. "Is she okay?" He asked now concern flooded his voice. "I dont know they rushed her away and wont tell me anything" I whispered. "Which hospital are you at?" He asked. "we're at the hospital about ten minutes away from ppd." I said. "Ok we will be their soon." He said hanging up. I put my phone away and continued to watch the door like a hawk until it swung open. My heart stopped as a nurse stepped out. "Family of lilly rush" She called out. "Thats me" I said weakly. She gave me a soft smile. "I have some good news and some bad news. which would you like first?" She asked. "The... bad ill take the bad news first" I said slowly. "Lilly has the flu which might cause her to loose the baby. Now for the good news. Her baby is still going strong. We have given her some pregnancy friendly anti biotics and she should recover with lots of rest within a week, but there is still a slim chance her condition may worsen" she said slowly but clearly. "Oh thank god their both okay" I said feeling a wave of relief flood through me. "Scotty" I heard stillman say. I quickly turned around to see stillman, kat, nick, and will. "Is she okay?" Stillman asked. "The nurse told me she has the flu and she might loose the baby" I said slowly. "Oh scotty" Kat said. "I'm sorry" Nick said. I turned back to the nurse. "Can we see her?" I asked. "Yeah just follow me" She said leading us down a hallway. Then she stopped in front of a room. "Here she is" She said giving us a soft smile. I opened the door and walked slowly over to her bed and sat down. Then i took a good look at her. For the seconed time that night my heart stopped. She looked so pale and fragile. Everyone sat around her in silence. I smiled slowly. "Do you know what she would have said if she caught all of us staring at her like this?" I asked. No one answered so i continued. "She would have told us all to knock it off and go back to work before she kicked all of our asses." I said as i held her hand. I reached my hand out and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. Within hours kat, nick, and will had left. "Scotty take a week off and watch over her make sure shes okay and scotty take care of yourself. Ill see you at work soon" He said before leaving. I was left alone with lilly. I continued holding her hand as i talked to her. "Lilly your going to be okay. So is our baby. I wont leave your side until you wake up so i can see your beautiful smile." i said slowly. Soon i started sobbing. I let go of her hand and sat back in my chair. Letting the tears pour down my face. when i stopped crying i found i was exhausted and soon enough i drifted off to sleep. My dreams full of nothing but the images of the one person who means the most to me, lilly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_I promise lilly isnt going to die. Shes my favorite character from cold case. There is no way i could kill her off and live with myself, you know? lol I guess i'm a little bit of a cold case addict. :D That and i'm an law and order svu super fan and i love ncis. :D :D:D_

Saturday june 22nd.

Lillys point of view.

I heard someone talking in distance. The voice was familiar, i just cant seem to place it. My mind is all jumbled and everything hurts. I continued to listen and heard something that sounded like a phone snap shut. Then someone grabbed my hand and held it in theirs. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt heavy. So i continued to listen to everything in the room. It seemed like hours before i could open my eyes. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked over to see who was holding my hand. It was scotty. He didnt notice i was awake, he was to busy staring at my hand. "Scotty" I whispered. He looked up almost startled. "Lil" He said as he kissed my hand. "How long have i been out?" I asked. "Just since last night" Scotty said. "Last night was friday omg scotty im so sorry we missed dinner with your parents." I said fighting the urg to go back to bed. "Its okay lil i just missed you. Now you need to rest because you have the flu and the babys fine." Scotty said gently. "Ok scotty i love you" I said. I was drifting off when i heard scotty say "I love you too lil". I smilied and then drifted off to sleep.

Scottys point of view.

I watched as lilly closed her beautiful blue eyes and fell asleep. I held her hand in one of mine while the other rested on her stomach. She looked so peaceful. Almost angel like. Lilly had this soft glow around her. As i continued to stare at her a nurse came in. "Hi" She smiled cheerfully. "Are you here to give her more medicine?" I asked hopefully. "yeah i just need to inject it into her iv." the nurse said as she injected it into lillys iv. "When will she be able to go home?" I asked. "She should be able to go home tomorrow." The nurse said with a smile. "Thank you" I said truelly greatful that lilly would be alright. "No problem. Has she woken up at all yet?" She asked. "Yeah she was up for about 15 minutes earlier, but then i told her to rest fo herself and the baby" I said with a smile. I moved my hand back onto her stomach and thought of our future child. I wondered how he or she would look and act when i heard the door close. This told me the nurse had left, but when i looked up i found my ma. "Ma...What...what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "Oh scotty your father told me why you had to cancel. I didnt know that your girlfriend is also your partner. Whats going on with her?" Rosa asked concened. "Ma lillys... lillys pregnant... and we were really excited and happy. We couldnt wait to tell you guys, but then she passed out during dinner. I drove her here and they told me she has the flu and that the baby might be in trouble. But ma...it cant...it has to stay alive ma it has to." I said looking up at her. "Oh scotty i hope it will be okay." Rosa said slowly. I looked up into her face and saw that she was disapointed. "Ma i plan on marrying lilly. I love her. Shes the one. Shes my future and even my whole universe i know that sounds silly" I said staring into her dark eyes. "I thought it sounded sweet." lilly said before rosa could say anything to my previous statement. "lil your awake" I said looking down at her pale face. "I love your smile" Lilly said slowly. "Wow ive never seen scotty have such an insta smile to anything or anyone before" Rosa said as she walked over to lilly and me. lilly looked surprised so i said. "Lil this is my ma"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_I wonder if troubles brewing between scotty and his parents. :D Dont you? Well you may just have to read more to find out. ;D_

Saturday june 22nd

lillys point of view.

"Your... your mother?" i asked stunned. "Yeah lil this is my ma" Scotty said smiling. "Hi mrs. valens. My names lilly rush. Its great to finally meet you after all this time" I said nervously but happily. "You dont have to call me mrs. valens you can just call me rosa or you can call me... ma and its great to finally meet the woman who has captured my sons heart" Rosa said smiling. I smiled at scotty. "So i captured your heart?" I asked playfully. "Yes you did. Its been this way for years now" Scotty said smiling. "So how long have you guys liked each other that way?" Rosa asked. "For me its been two years" I said slowly. It made me nervous because what if scotty didnt like me as long as i liked him? But then to my relief Scotty laughed. "Same for me. So that means we could have been together for two years now. How funny" Scotty said laughing. We all started laughing at this now seeing this was true. "Wow you two act exactly like an old married couple and i would know old married couples seeing as how i am part of an old married couple" Rosa said smiling. We laughed at that. "It already feels like we have been together forever and i cant seem to get enough of this" I said smiling. "Im glad that my sons finally gotten his dream girl. I have to go now, but welcome to the family Lilly. You should visit the rest of us after you recover" Rosa said cheerfully before leaving the room. After the door closed i layed there stunned. Scotty told his mom about us and she just welcomes me into the family no questions asked. "What?" Scotty asked obviously noticing how quiet i am. "Your mother just welcomed me to the family with out any hesitation" I said still trying to wrap my head around it. "Yeah she sees how much we love each other by the way we look into each others eyes. She likes you" Scotty said smiling. "You think she does? I really hope she does because well i want to be accepted into you family" I asked smiling at him. "Yeah she likes you and so will the others. so welcome to the family future mrs. valens." He said with the biggest smile on his face. "Lilly valens" I whisperd loud enough for him to hear with a smile on my face. "I really love the sound of that." He said with a smile. "Well thats good because i will never get tired of saying that" I said truthfully. Then i felt his lips brush against mine. I pulled him closer so i could deepen the kiss. We pulled away quickly as the door opened. When i looked up i saw kat walk in carrying flowers. "Well jeez cassanova at least give her time to get better" She said ginning wildly like she had caught us breaking some rule. Scotty laughed while my face turned beat red. "relax it was a joke" Kat said as if she sensed i was uncomfortable. "Hi" I said slowly. "Hi so how are you holding up lil?" She asked. "Well kat to be honest ive been a hell of alot better." I said giving her a half smile. "I brought you some flowers. Oh yeah hows baby valens doing?" Kat asked seriously. "Baby valens is staying strong, while giving lil hell." Scotty said. "Yeah between baby valens and the flu my ass is being kicked." I said with a laugh. "Oh believe me honey ive been there being pegnant is no picnic" Kat said laughing. "by the way hows veronica?" I asked. "Vs doing pretty well. She loves being a ballerina and i told my mom what was going on with you and she overheard and now shes drawing you a picture for you fridge." Kat said smiling. "Awww how sweet" i said smiling. "Shes outside now actually" Kat said opening the door. Veronica walked into the room. "Aunt lilly i drew you and uncle scotty a picture" She said cheerfully as she walked over to the bed. I was surprised by the word aunt. "She thinks of my work friends as her aunts and uncles" Kat said smiling. "Here you go aunt lilly" She said handing me the picture. "So this one is you and uncle scotty is holding your hand and theres your baby in your other arm" She said pointing out all the nicely drawn people. "Wow shes good" Scotty said surprised. "How old are you?" I asked veronica. "I'm 8" She said with a smile. "This is really good fo an 8 year old. wow kat did you sign her up for some professional at classes?" I asked. "No but i'm starting to think i should" Kat answerd truthfully. "Thank you veronica its beautiful. Now your going to have to come over and see it hanging up on my fidge" I said happily. "Yay" She said gleefully. "Ok lil and scotty ill see you later v has to get to ballet" Kat said grabbing vs hand and saying bye before leaving. "That was nice of her" I said smiling at the dawing. "Yeah it was" Scotty said. "Look scotty its our family" I said turning the drawing toward scotty. He happily said. "Yes it is...our beautiful family" as he held me close to him.

**Authors note again: **_I think its nice that veronica is calling scotty and lilly her aunt and uncle. I'm not sure how old veronica really is in the show in 2006 so thats why i said she was 8. Feel free to correct me if its worng. I will fix it._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_Thanks fo the reviews. :D :D :D I love them! _

Sunday june 23rd

Lillys point of view.

"Hi miss rush" A nurse said cheerfully as she walked into the room. "Hi" I said with a smile. "Are you ready to go home and see your family and friends? They were all pretty worried when you came here" The nurse asked. "Yeah i just cant wait to go back to work though" I said slowly. "Really what do you do?" The nurse asked. "I'm a homicide detective. I investigate new or current ones and cold ones" I said smiling. "Wow what motivates you to work there? It seems kinda depressing to work around so much death" The nurse asked clearly interrested. "Well people shouldnt be forgotten they matter they should get justice too and its sorta like your job we do it to help people. We help the ones left behind to find answers" I said slowly waiting fo scotty to enter the room. "you are an amazing person while most people give up you keep investigating till its closed." The nuse said compassionatly as her pager beeped. "Well i got to go" She said walking out of the room. I quickly grabbed my clothes and walked toward the bathroom. Once there i closed the door and took off my hospital gown. Then i pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and i pulled a red tank top over my head. I looked in the mirror to see my hair messed up. I quickly bushed it out and decided for once i was going to leave it down. I washed my pale face and brushed my teeth. Then i stepped out of the bathroom and saw scotty sitting on the bed. "Hey scotty" I said happily. "Hey lil I have to car pulled around the font of the hospital" He said. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "Did i ever tell you how much i actually love you" I said slowly between kisses. "i love you too alot more than you know" Scotty said pulling away. "Ready to go home" Scotty said. "not quite i kinda was wondering if we could stop by work to say hi to everyone." I said slowly knowing what the answer would be. "No no no no lil no way boss gave us the time off so were going to take it" Scotty said sternly but gently. "Scotty come on i havnt seen any of our friends since ive been in this stupid hospital." I spat. "Ok ok you right ,but you not going to be working at all we still have some time off and your still sick. Oh and we have to get a persciption filled for you." Scotty said as he gently grabbed my hand and picked up my bags. We left the hospital hand in hand. We walked to his car and drove toward PPD.

Meanwhile...

Nicks point of view.

"Hey nicky" Kat said as she walked into the kitchen at PPD. i glanced around just to make sure no one was nearby. "Hey kitty kat" i said with a smile on my face after i was sure no one was listening. "I love it when you call me that" Kat said giggling. "and i love it when you call me nicky" I said moving closer and closer to her. Then i had my arms around her and i kissed her on the lips hungrily. "Oh wow i never thought i would live to see this day" Lilly said surprised. We both jumped apart to see scotty and lilly standing their. "Wow nicky and kitty kat" Scotty said with a laugh. I looked down and felt my face burn. "Well i guess i win the bet scotty so pay up" Lilly said laughing. "fine" Scotty said glumly as he handed he twenty bucks. "You had a bet on what exactly?" Kat asked. "We had a bet on if you two were going to get together or not and judging by what we just walked in on lil won." Scotty said smiling. "So does veronica call you her stepdaddy?" He asked smirking. "Scotty shut the hell up" Kat said with a laugh. "so i'm going to take that as a yes" Scotty said slowly. "so how long has this been going on?" Lilly asked. I watched her shoot scotty a look that told him to shut up. "For a few months" Kat answered slowly. "How longs a few?" Lilly asked smiling. "Like two" Kat said slowly. "Omg You guys are so cute together" Lilly said with a laugh. "Rush are you okay?" I asked concerned. "Yeah why?" She asked ight back. "Because you never usually act like this." I said slowly. "Well nick I'm really happy. Im having scottys child, were dating, you and kat are dating, and the world could not be any better" She said dreamily. "Wow somethings wrong with rush" Kat said shooting lilly a questioning look. "Whats wrong with rush?" Stillman asked as he and will walked into the room with their coffee they had just purchased. "Nothing boss" i answered quickly. Everyone looked at me. "Hmmmmm should i tell them your secret" Lilly said happily. "What secret?" Jeffries asked. "Lilly you tell and i will chase you around this room" Kat said smiling. Secretly kat wanted lilly to tell. "Kat and nick are dating" Lilly said loudly. The room went silent you could almost hear a pin drop. "Well secrets out now" Kat said smiling. "Yeah i guess so" I said moving so i was standing next to her. "Wow i never suspected a thing" Stillman said stunned. "So can we expect two weddings in the near future?" Will asked. "You can deffinatly expect ours" Scotty said slowly

**Authors note: **_Omg omg what is scotty saying? Thanks Amanda4Meloni for the fantastic nick and kat idea... lol just picture veronica calling nick "Daddy" Now that would be wierd._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_This chapter is going to be awesome... well in my opinon it will be. :D_

Sunday june 23rd

Lillys point of view.

_"You can deffinatly expect ours" Scotty said slowly. _Scottys words echoed through my head. To say i was stunned would have been an understatement. I was more like a huge mix of emotions. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. then I heard everyone gasp and i glanced at scotty. He was kneeling down on one knee. Then he pulled a gorgeous blue velvet box out of his pocket. "Scotty" I whispered surprised. "Lilly i was going to wait to do this at home, but well here goes nothing" He said smiling. "Lilly when i first met you, i couldnt help but notice how beautiful you are. Then over the years i found myself constantly thinking about you. My whole world revolves around you lilly. I love you. Will you marry me?" Scotty asked. I quickly glanced up at my friends to find them all smiling at me. I looked back down at scotty. "I love you too and of course ill marry you" I said feeling a big smile break out on my face. Scotty slipped the ring on my finger and stood up quickly. He hugged me and kissed me happily. We were still kissing when the room errupted into applaus. We pulled away at the same time. "Congrats" Stillman said smiling brightly. "Congats" Kat said "Congrats" Nick Said "Congrats" Will said. There were huge smiles displayed on everyones faces. "Wow scotty you almost made me have a heart attack. Like to surpise people to death dont you?" I said with a laugh. "Well Didnt i tell you in the hospital that you were going to be the future mrs. valens i wasnt lying now was i?" Scotty said happily while giving me a wink. "I didnt expect it so soon scotty. What? Did you go ring shopping after you said that?" I asked still laughing. "Actually no i kinda went ring shopping like... dont laugh at me, but i went ring shopping like... a month ago." Scotty said blushing slightly. "Wow scotty, rush had you wrapped around her finger since day one" Nick said. "Same thing for our little nicky and kitty kat." I said slowly. "Nicky?" Will asked. "Kitty kat?" Stillman asked. "Thats their little nick names for each other." Lilly said laughing at nick and kats beat red faces. "Thanks for spilling the beans rush or should we call you mrs. valens" Kat said. "Well detective valens and soon to be detective valens... man thats going to get confusing" Nick said slowly. "Yeah that will" Stillman said. "So when do we get to have a big party to celebrate?" Kat asked. "I dont know" I answered. I looked up at scotty. "How about next week on friday?" Scotty sugested. Everyone quickly agreed. Soon scotty and i left and headed home to celebrate the evening together... in private.

At home... lillys apartment.

Still Lillys point of view.

As soon as we walked into the apartment, scotty pushed me against the wall and began kissing me. He left a trail of hot wet kisses down my neck. "Scotty" I moaned as pleasure corsed throughout my body. "Bedroom" he whispered as he led me toward my bed room. Each of us loosing pieces of our clothes on the way. Soon we were naked. Scotty lifted me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist. then he walked to the bed and we both layed down. "Shhh we dont want to wake the baby" Scotty whispered in my ear. Then he slowly pushed into me. "Ohhhh lil...tight" Scotty moaned quietly in my ear. Then he started moving. "Scotty" I moaned softly into his ear as i felt his hands wandering down my back, legs, arms, neck, and stomach. They were eveywhere. I moved my hands down his neck chest and back. Soon it felt like every part of my body was on fire. Scotty thrust into me a few more times before i came screaming "Scotty". Then he came Screaming "lil". He pulled out and layed under the covers next to me. Within minutes scotty was snoozing with his arm wrapped around my waist, hugging me to him. I snuggled up to him and fell into a peaceful, fitful, sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_Sorry ive been out sick. So i have missed quiet a bit of school. 12 days so far in fact :D Guess i have a good edu__**ma**__cation dont i? lol :D Well onward my dear friends! Now i'm going to be random. Read more because the rainbow unicorn comands it._

Monday june 24th

Scottys point of view.

I opened my eyes slowly. Blinking slightly till my eyes adjusted to the light coming through the window. My heart was still racing from my dream. But it wasnt a bad dream, it was completely amazing. In my dream, we were in a church. All of our friends and family were sitting in the pews all dressed up, looking happy. My heart skipped a beat as the double doors swung open revealing lilly clad in a white dress. As she walked toward me the dress flowed softly around her. The white satin hugging her figure perfectly. She looked like an angel. Her gorgeous blonde hair pined up with a tiara on top. Then after we said our vows and we went to kiss the dream ended. The dream left me with butterflies. I rolles over and glanced at lilly to find she was still asleep. I watched her as she slept. Lilly just looked so peaceful. I continued watching as she moved slightly, exposing her left hand. Man that ring really looks good on her finger. I still couldnt believe she had said yes. I mean if any one told me 3 months ago that in the near future i would be engaged to lilly and she would be pregnant with my child, i would have told them their outta their mind. A few months ago lilly would never have let me in like she did now. Hell a few months ago i was content on living my life with a secret crush on her, but thank god we found a way to love each other without it ending terrible like our past relationships. For me that ment elisa. For lilly that ment kite, joseph, ray, and eddie. Man i envied all of them when i saw them with her. I kept wishing it was me with her. Some nights i stayed awake just picturing our life together with the house, the kids, the yard, and the great all american dream. When they left her, she hurt. I hated seeing her hurt like that. Those bastards who were lucky enough to have her always up and lefted. Not me. The only way i'm leaving lilly is in a body bag or unconcious, but then again i might not leave them. If i die i would deffinatly follow her around. Enough death talk before breakfast i yelled at myself silently. Suddenly the bed shifted beside me. I glanced at lilly only to see her deep sapphire blue eyes still slightly clouded with sleep. "Morning lil" I whispered slowly caught off guard by the intense blue of her eyes. "Morning scotty" Lilly said with a smile. Her real smile not that fake smile she tries at work when she feels uncomfortable. "So hows my fiancee this fine morning?" I said feeling happiness spread throughout my body when i said fiancee. "Ohhhh fiancee... i love hearing that coming from you" lilly said sounding truelly happy. "I love saying it just as much as you love hearing it... so my beautiful fiancee what shall we do today because we cant work stillman gave us the day off to celebrate our engagement" I asked. "How about this scotty" Lilly said as she snuggled closer. "I like where this is going sweatheart" I whispered. Then i felt her warm soft lips press against mine and the rest was history.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_We have quite a surprise for you guys in this chapter. The surprise also comes with mind blowing news. What will the news be? Whos the surprise? Read on to find out. P.s some of you may not like it. :D This may just screw up lillys life a little bit more than it already is._

Friday june 28th around 6 pm

Lillys point of view.

The week flew by quickly, almost too quickly. Scotty and i mostly spent the week lounging in bed, but we deffinatly wernt sleeping. Lets just say its a good thing im already pregnant, but now on to the present. Right now scotty and i were getting ready for our engagement party.

"Lil where do you want this? Which table?" Scotty asked pointing at a blue table cloth. "Why dont we put it on the kitchen table. Its large enough to place all the food we bought." I said smiling at him. "You look beautiful when you smile and i look forward to waking up next to you and seeing that smile for the rest of my life" Scotty said walking toward me. He pressed his warm soft lips against mine and time seemed to slip away as our lips melted together.

Suddenly the sound of my phone going off filled the room. "ah do you have to answer it?" Scotty whinned. "Yes" I said smirking at the face he made. "Rush". _"Hey lilly its kat i'm going to be bringing you guys a present, but you cant open it until we leave okay" _kat said. You could almost hear her smiling. "Ok i promise we wont open it until after the party" i said giving scotty a questioning look as i turned around to see streamers taped to his face. He just smiled and shrugged it off like it was completly normal. _"ok well i will be there soon and i'm super excited so bye" _kat said before i heard a click then the dial tone. I quickly shut my phone and spun around. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I said with mock anger. "Look im your present" Scotty said smiling. "Awww man can i return it?" I asked with mock disapointment. "Sorry no refunds so i guess your stuck with me now give me a hug" Scotty said with a laugh. "fine" I said laughing uncontrolbly. "Why are you laughing at me rush?" Scotty asked with mock anger. "Cuz now i'm gonna show this to all your pals" I said. Before he could react i whipped out a camera and snapped a picture of him. "And its rush-valens now" i said with a smile. Scotty laughed and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Ill get it" I said walking over to the door.

I opened the door revealing kat, nick, will, and stillman and said. "Hey guys come on in". "nice place rush" Kat said. "thanks" i said with a smile. "Hey guys" scotty said as i led everyone into the kitchen, where scotty had set up the food. "Wanna beer?" Scotty asked. "Yeah" everyone except me replied. I passed everyone a beer and grabbed a coke for myself. "If i cant have beer il be damned if the tell me i cant have soda" I said with a huge smile. "sodas the only thing that got me through all of that" kat said truthfully. "When did that ever happen to you?" nick asked. "well dumb ass you dont know everything about me i have a daughter named veronica" kat said. "oh" was all nick could say.

Everyone went silent as the door bell rang again. I looked up at scotty. "Are we expecting anyone else?" I asked. "no this is everyone" He answered quickly. "wierd" i said loudly as i went to answer the door. I could tell everyone was following me by the foot steps behind me. I swung the door open and heard a very familiar voice say. "Hey lilly".

I stood there stunned my mouth gaping open for a few minutes as i stared at none other than christina rush my sister. "What are you doing here?" I asked slowly feeling my heart pounding in my chest. "Lilly Can i come in i need to talk to you?" chistina asked. I nodded and walked into the living room and heard her follow me. "Guys this is my sister christina" I said still feeling anger shooting throughout my body. "Hi" everyone mumbled. I guess the remember all the stories i told them about her. "Hi was i interrupting something?" Chris asked looking at me with her big blue eyes that were so smililar to mine. "Its not like you would care, but yes you are" I said angerly. "whats going on?" Chris asked. "Its my engagement party" I said slowly. "Enagement party...?" Chris stammered. "Yeah alot has happened since you got the hell outta dodge" I said. "who are you marrying?" she asked. "me" Scotty said standing by my side. "oh hey scotty" chris said nervously.

That bitch outta be nervous after the last time she left. She had practically destroyed scotty. "so is anything new with you chris?" i asked slowly not sure if i really wanted to know. For all i know she could tell me _" hey sis i'm high on drugs and want you to know i like to drink and party alot and i really want scotty back in my life"_ you know? "Umm lilly i have to tell you something" chris said slowly as she looked down at her hands and took a deep breath before continuing "I'm pregnant"

**Authors note: **_Oh snap __Oh shut the front door Christinas pregnant! Whos the father? What does chris want? Has she even changed since the last time they saw her? find out by reading the next chapter. Dont worry chris dosnt want scotty back. Lilly and christina are pregnant at the same time wowzers can you say rush sisters disaster coming up. So much for an engagement party for scotty and lilly. Clifhanger! How will lilly react to this shocking news? Well its not really shocking since christina is kinda a slut but yeah_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_So i heard that the last chapter blew your minds, so i'm hoping this chaper would have the same effect on you all._

friday june 28th around 6:30

Lillys point of view.

The room went dead silent. Everyone glanced nervously from me to christina. The words she had just whispered echoing throughout my head. _"i'm pregnant" _Wait shes pregnant? Why am i not surprised? Then suddenly i burst into uncontroable laughter. "lil?" Scotty asked concerned. I continued laughing as i looked around the room to find everyone looking at me like i was going absolutly insane.

It took me a few minutes to control my laughter. "Are you sure your pregnant or are you just making up another lie while runing from the law christina?" I spat. Christina looked up at me with pain filled eyes. "Lil i know i've done alot in the past... i know i've hurt you and i also know you wont trust me or... believe me, but this time i'm telling you the truth." she said softly. "of course i wont trust you... i cant not after last time" i said frustratedly. I ran my hands furiously through my blonde hair, today instead of it being up it was down.

I quickly glanced up and caught stillmans eye. He must have noticed that i needed to talk to chris alone because he nodded his head. "Well i should be going. see you guys at work on monday" Stillman said loudly motioning for the others to follow, before leaving. "Yeah i better get home. Veronica will be waiting" Kat said seeming to take stillmans hint. "Hey nicky you gonna drive me or am i walking?" "Il drive you kitty kat" Nick said with a huge smile as they walked out the door. "Well im not sure i wanna know what they will be doing later, but i should probably get going to. see you guys monday" Jeffries said before leaving.

Scotty walked to the door and closed it. Then he walked back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "why the hell are you telling me this?" i asked angrly. "Lilly please your my only sister... theres no one else i can go to for help" chris begged almost in tears. "How about you go to mom maybe she can help you?" I spat again. Scotty moved away from me before saying "lil can i talk to you for a minute?." I quickly shot him an ice queen glare before following him into the kitchen.

Scottys point of view.

I quickly walked to the corner of the kitchen trying to make sure christina couldnt hear me. "Lil i think you should let her stay" I said slowly. "what...?" she asked stunned. "Fighting with her isnt going to help anything" I said nervously. If looks could kill then the glare i just received upon finishing that statement would have sealed my coffin. "I cant believe you" Lilly spat as the pain flooded her ocean blue eyes. I felt my mouth drop open, but before i could speak lilly did. "What? Sleeping with my sister wasnt good enough for you? Want more is that it?" Lilly said as her eyes filled with tears. "lil no... thats not it at all" I said truthfully. "Scotty if i let her stay you have to promise me you wont let her try anything... i never told you... i was engaged once... a long time ago... long story short he cheated on me with christina. I dont trust her... anymore." Lilly said a tear slipping down her face. "shh lil its okay" I said as i wiped her tear away. "Ill talk to her" She said. Lilly kissed me softly on the lips and walked back into the living room, leaving me alone.

lillys point of view.

I walked into the living room and sat next to christina. "what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked gently. "I want you to... could i stay... for awhile? If you have room" Chris asked softy. "Its a good thing i have a three bedroom apartment. One for you one for scotty and myself and one for... oh i never told you did i?" I asked slowly. "Told me what?" Christina asked surprised that i had agreed to let her stay. "Well i'm not the only one whos about to become an aunt" I sai nervously. "you mean your.." chris said. "Yeah" I said grinning wildy as i pulled her into a hug.

Scottys point of view.

Unbeknownst to lilly i had stepped into the living room and was listening to their conversation. Then to my shock i saw lilly pull christina into a hug. I watched them huge for a few minutes before i started clapping. "Look at this look at this its the famous rush sisters and did you hear that their both pregnant" i said to no one in particular. "Hey shut it valens" Lilly said laughing as she launched a pillow at me. "Oh you know you love me" I said laughing as i caught it.

I wandered over to lilly and kissed her head. "Who wants food?" I asked. "Ughhhh valens if you have another cheesesteak covered in that damn cheese whiz im gonna hurl" Lilly said with a laugh. "good thing i ordered pizza then" i said smirking at them as the door bell rang. "Ill get that" I said as i walked to the door wallet in hand. when i opened the door i saw the pizza man struggling to hold the pizza. I took it and handed it to lilly. "how much?" I asked. "24.50" The pizzaman answered quickly. i pulled out the money and payed him and muttered a quick thank you before closing the door. Lilly handed me a plate and we each took a few slices. "Mmmm good pizza" I said between bites of pizza. Then we all settled down and watched tv on the couch. Lilly in the middle, christina on the right, and me on the left.

Around 9pm

We all felt tired and called it a night. I walked into lillys room and closed the door. I stripped off my clothes and layed down on the bed letting lilly use my chest as a pillow as we drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_ok so its six days later in the story. Do you guys think christinas changed or does she have an alterior motive for being there? :D i guess youll find out later in the story. Omg Will they tell everyone about their engagement?_

Thursday July 4th

Lillys point of view.

"Lil are you almost ready? we have to leave soon if we dont want to be late" Scotty shouted from the kitchen, where he was drinking his coffee. Today i was meeting his family for the first time, well most of them for the first time. I did meet rosa valens when i was in the hospital with the flu. "Ok im ready" I shouted as i walked down the hallway toward the kitchen.

When i stepped into the kitchen scottys mouth dropped open. "you look beautiful" Scotty said looking me up and down. I decided on wearing a blue dress with thin straps. The chest area was tight until it hit my mid section then it fell loosly around my hips and legs. The dress stopped just below my knees. It was really not all that fancy, it was just dressy. "Thanks scotty" I said smiling.

I heard foot steps coming up behind me. "Omg lilly you look great" christina shouted happily. "You look nice with your hair down". "Yeah she does" Scotty agreed. "ok chris we will be back later dont do anything i wouldnt do" I said with a laugh. "umm so you want me to do nothing" Chris said with a laugh. "Totally" I said with a toothy grin.

"whoa whoa whoa did lilly rush actually just say totally to some one. Holy crap the worlds ending." Scotty shouted with mock fear. "Grow up" I shouted right back with mock anger. "Oh but you know you love me" Scotty said waging his eyebrows suggestivly. "Stop it valens or we will never leave" I said seriously. "ughhh dont say stuff like that in front of me" Christina said laughing as she left the room. "Well we better go" Scotty said leading me out the door to his car. Once inside we sped off.

Scottys point of view.

I nervously drove to my parents house thinking about how lilly would react to meeting my family. All lilly had to do is meet Mike, his wife alegria, their son emilio, my father and a few of my cousins. She already met my mom, but that had been when she held the title of girlfriend not fiancee. Hopefully she wont freak out. I really hope she doesnt. I noticed her face grow a little paler as i stopped the car. "Were here" i said as i touched her hand. "Are you ready?" Lilly just nodded and climbed out of the car. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the door.

Lillys point of view.

As we got closer and closer to the door, the music grew louder. My heart beat faster and faster. Scotty gave me a quick reassuring smile before knocking on the door. After a few minutes the door swung open revealing Rosa.

"Hey lilly its great to see your doing okay. Hey scotty" Rosa beamed brightly. "hi ma" Scotty said as he kissed her cheek. "Hi rosa" I said smiling. "Come in come in the family would like to meet you. They are in the back yard." Rosa said as she led them toward the back yard.

As soon as we walked back there a little boy who slightly resembled scotty looked up. "Uncle scotty" The little boy yelled suddenly extremely happy. Then without another word he ran over to us. "Hi emilio" Scotty said lifting the boy up. Just watching scotty do this i knew he would be a great father to our unborn child.

"Whos that?" Emilio asked pointing at me. "Emilio this is my very special friend her name is lilly." Scotty said smiling. "Hi lilly your pretty." Emilio said with a shy smile. "Is she going to be my new auntie?". We couldnt help it and we both started laughing at what emilio said. Finally we both stopped laughing and scotty put emilio down. "Lets go have you meet the rest of my family." Scotty said with a smile as he grabbed my hand again.

He led me up to a man that looked like a slightly older version of scotty. "This is my brother mike and thats his wife alegria. Their emilios parents." Scotty said. "this is lilly". "Hi lilly" Mike said giving his brother a wink. I felt a slight blush reach my cheeks. "Hi mike hi alegria" I said with a smile. "Hi lilly" Alegria said. "Lil you have to meet my dad" Scotty said dragging me toward a grill.

"Dad... This is lilly" Scotty said smiling. "Ahhh your lilly. We have been hearing about you for two years. My son really likes you" Ramiro said with a smile. "Really youve been talking about me for years?" I asked feeling the blush become more evident in my face. "Yeah" Scotty said with an embarresed smile. "Well he is right about you, you are beautiful." Ramiro said smiling. "Thank you Mr. valens" I said smiling. "Oh no call me ramiro" Ramiro said with a smile. "Ok ramiro" I said testing it.

"Scotty whos this?" A women asked with a smile as she walked over to us with a few more women. They all looked the same. They had the same brown hair, brown eyes, and cuban skin. "This is lilly. Lilly these are my cousins, Isabel, mariposa, and Ariesa." Scotty said. "Hi" I said shyly. "Oh i almost forgot we have an anouncement so gather everyone and sit at the picnick table" Scotty told them. Their eyes went wide in surprise and they started running around and telling everyone. I glanced down and was greatful scottys hand was covering my left, which in turn covered the ring. "Are you ready?" i asked nervously. "Yeah" Scotty said with a smile that showed he was confident as we walked over to a table where everyone was sitting down waiting for the news. Scotty glanced around before deciding they had waited long enough. "Lilly isnt my girlfriend... Shes... my Fiancee.. Were getting married" Scotty said smiling at me. I smiled back and we waited for someone to say something.

**Authors note: **_Can christina be trusted alone in lillys apartment? What will the valens family say about the engagement? Will everyone accept lilly as family? Has emilio known all along? :D Please review! I looked up cuban names for scotty cousins. So scottys cousins are property of me. They are completely made up. Do they even tell you who scottys cousins are in the show._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

_Previously_.

_"Are you ready?" i asked nervously. "Yeah" Scotty said with a smile that showed he was confident as we walked over to a table where everyone was sitting down waiting for the news. Scotty glanced around before deciding they had waited long enough. "Lilly isnt my girlfriend... Shes... my Fiancee.. Were getting married" Scotty said smiling at me._

Currently from lillys point of view.

"Congrats bro and welcome to the family lilly" Mike shouted happily. "Congrats lilly" alegria said. "So she is going to be my auntie" Emilio shouted happily causing everyone around him to start laughing. "Congrats scotty and lilly." Ramiro said. "Congrats scotty and lilly. I said it at the hospital and il say it now, you guys make each other really happy." rosa said smiling. "Congrats" Each one of scottys cousins said. "thank you" Scotty said. "Thank you i really apreciate you guys treating me like family before you knew anything" I said happily. "Oh and you know what else" Scotty said happily. "I think i know what that is" Rosa said quickly. "Lillys pregnant" Scotty anounced. "yeah almost two months now" I said quietly. "Whoa double congrats bro and may i say youve been working hard" Mike said. I blushed as mike winked at me. "we had been together for a while and well we forgot... and viola i was pregnant. We didnt even plan it" I said slowly and nervously. "Well everything happens for a reason" Ramiro said with a smile. "Yeah it just means you two were deffinatly meant to be together. You guys really love each other" rosa said smiling happily. "Yeah we do" Scotty said leaning forward and captureing my lips with his. "Bro stop thats how you got that one" mike said laughing as he pointed at lillys belly. "Theres a baby in there?" Emilio asked. "Yeah the baby is in aunt lillys belly" Scotty said smiling at emilio. "when will the baby come out of aunt lillys belly?" He asked. "Oh emilio its going to be awhile" Scotty said. "Yeah it sure is" I said smiling at emilio. "I like aunt lilly already" Emilio said smiling, then he motioned for me to kneel down. So i did. Emilio kissed me on the cheek and gave me a huge hug. "Awwww emilio you are so cute" I said smiling. "Dinners ready" Ramiro shouted.

After dinner everyone gradually started to leave and soon scotty and i drove home.

Lillys house.

"Hey christina do you want to watch the fireworks in the backyard?" I asked slowly. "No, but you and scotty should it could be romantic" Chris suggested. "okay" I said happily dragging scotty into the back yard while christina laughed. We sat down in the yard and looked up into the sky and waited for them to begin. "im glad my family loves you" Scotty said breaking the silence. "I like them too. I expecially like emilio. How did he know that i would be his new auntie?" I asked suspiciously. "I kinda told him a while back that i met someone and that i wanted to marry her. I guess he connected the dots." scotty said blushing with embarressment. "You liked to talk about me to anyone who would listen?" I asked scotty remembering what his father said earlier. "Yeah i told pretty much everyone about you and i told them to pretend i hadnt, its cuz i love you" Scotty said dragging me closer to him so we were laying down cuddling in the grass together when the first burst of light hit the sky. Scotty and i stared mesmorized by the fireworks. Then fire works exploded into the shapes of hearts and suddenly a fire works shot up and exploded spelling out lilly rush + scotty valens 4 ever. "What the?" Scotty mumbled surprised. "Christina had something to do with this" I whispered smiling at him. Christina had never done anything in my life ever to help me or make me happy, but tonight for the first time she did and i loved her for it. I kissed scotty on the lips as the firework show came to a close. "Ah hem" Christina said as she stepped outside. "You did that didnt you?" I asked her. "Yeah it cost a bit but it was so worth it just to see that look on your face i even got a picture of the words and your faces." christina said with a smile. "I caused you alot of trouble in your life lil. now i wanna make up for lost times and be the sister you never had you know?" She asked. "chris i understand perfectly sisters right?" I asked smiling. "Sisters" She said as she hugged me. "thanks chris or should i call you my sister in law" Scotty said with a smile. "Lets go inside" I said with a smile and soon everyone was in bed and i was cuddling with scotty.

**Authors note: **_Ahhhhhh lilly and christina! Christina and lilly are becoming closer. The fandom does not appreciate this Now fight to the death in a rush sisters show down! JK JK JK jk. But it was funny right. I think its sweet that chris did that. I wonder if there friends saw it. :D_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

monday july 8th

Lillys point of view.

I walked into the bull pen and noticed everyone staring at me. Sure its unusual coming from people i see everyday, but its the same look suspects give me when they find out i'm a female detective. I continued walking until i got to my desk. "Did you see the paper this morning?" Kat asked smirking. Nick could barly hold back his laughter. "no why?" I asked. "What about a paper?" Scotty asked coming out of the kitchen. "You might want to look at the front page" Kat said trying to contain her laughter unsucessfully as she slapped a newspaper on my desk. "Omg" I said surprised. "Detectives fourth of july romance" Scotty read from the paper. I felt my face turn red. "Detectives lilly rush and scotty valens of PPDs homicide division decided to anounce their love to philly during thursday nights fireworks." Scotty read from the article under the picture of the words in the sky. "So lilly rush + scotty valens 4 ever huh?" Kat asked playfully. Nick started laughing all over again. Suddenly will and stillman walked into the room. "You love birds ever heard of putting an anouncemnet in the paper?" Jeffies asked jokingly. "You anounced it in the sky nice" Stillman said with a smile. "no we didnt" Scotty said. Everyone stopped laughing. "uhhh christina did as a surprise for us" I said slowly. "oh hows everything going with her?" Stillman asked. "shes doing okay" I said with a fake smile. Truth be told i dont really know how shes doing or even if shes really staying out of trouble. I have a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that somethings terrible wrong. Its only a matter of time before shes running from the law. How long will it be before she actually gets in trouble? I decided to ignore my feelings and catch up on some long overr due paperwork.

A little over a month later.

Thursday august 14th

Lillys point of view.

"Scotty we have to go or were going to be late?" I yelled from the kitchen where i was drinking my orange juice. "We wouldnt want to be late for our apointment now would we" Scotty said with a nervous smile as he grabbed the keys and headed to the car. We drove to the doctors office mostly in silence. Each of us was too nervous to say anything. I couldnt help but think about how far along i was. I am exactly 3 months along. Withing minutes after we arrived we were taken to a room. "Lilly its nice to see you again" The doctor said as she walked into the room. "hi" i said happily. "So this is the father?" She asked. "Yeah this is scotty valens" i anounced. "Hi" scotty said nervously. "Its your first child isnt it?" The doctor asked scotty. "That obvious huh?" Scotty asked with a nervous smile. "Yeah. so are you ready to see your baby?" The doctor asked. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to speak. The doctor lifted up my shirt and rubbed cold goo all over my stomach. Then she waved a wand over it until she found a spot. "this is your baby" She said with a smile as she pointed out a spot about the size of my fist. "wow thats our baby" Scotty said smiling with tears streaming down his face as he stared at the screen. "It sure is" I said smiling as i held his hand. "Want some pictures?" The doctor asked. "yeah" I said with a smile. The doctor printed out 3 pictures and handed them to us. I wiped the goo off. We made another appointment for november 15th and left. when we got home i showed christina the pictures and ate some food and went to bed.

saturday november 15th.

Scottys point of view.

The weeks been hecktic to put it nicely. Lilly had gotten really upset because she thinks shes fat. We had to buy her some new clothes to go with her now really distended belly. I keep having to remind her shes not fat shes just 6 months pregnant. Some days she gets in these moods and refuses to talk to me unless i bring her chips or chicken. Those are her two favorite foods it seems. Shes always having cravings for them. Just last night at around midnight she sent me to the store for some chips. Today i went out and bought 4 bags of chips so i wont have to go out in the middle of the night. Now im extremely nervous because we get to find out the sex of the baby. We just have to wait for the doctor. "Hi" The doctor said politely as she came into the room. "hi" Lilly and i answered at the same time. Then i watched as lilly layed on the bed and lifted her shirt up enough to reveal her big belly. The doctor rubbed the goo on her belly while i clutched her hand like it was my lifeline. My heart beat even faster as the doctor dragged the wand over her belly and found the baby. The baby who used to be the size of lillys fist was now just a bit smaller than a football. "Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked happily. I nodded while lilly whispered "yes". "Well congrats your baby is a... girl" The doctor shouted happily. "Oh its a little girl" Lilly shouted happly as she cried. "And shes going to be every bit as beautiful as her mother" I said happily kissing lilly on the lips. A girl! "Shes my little princesa" I said happily.

Meanwhile.

Christinas point of view.

"So you lied about being pregnant?" a deep voice asked from the other side of the phone. "I did, it was just to get her off my back okay il tell them i miscarried" i said slowly. "Fine, but make sure they believe you" He said gruffly. "Is she awake?" I asked slowly. "shes not awake yet thank god if she was your sister would be asking her about the murders. We dont want that to happen now do we?" He asked in a menacing tone. "No we dont want that, i have to go their back" I said quickly hanging up the phone as lilly and scotty walked through the door. I quickly forced my self to cry. Soon the tears were pouring down my face and i walked over to lilly. "Oh god chris what happened" Lilly asked concerned. "I had a miscarriage lil... i was going to be a good mother and ...a good person... and my babys gone" I sobbed into her shoulder. "aww chris im so sorry" Lilly whispered. "Im sorry chris" scotty said softly. "I just wanna be alone now" I said as i pulled away and walked to my room. As soon as the door was closed i couldnt help but smile they had fallen for it. And they consider themselves detectives. I thought with a silent laugh. Now i just have to wait for the right time to bring lillys world crashing down around her. Everything would be perfect just perfect.

**Authors note: **_Holy hell what is christina planing? Omg its a girl or as scotty said his little "princesa." Who was chris talking to on the phone? Does she really want to hurt lilly? Does the fandom appreciate that christina is being portayed as super evil? Yes it kinda skips around to different dates i kinda needed to speed this up. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

December 25th

Lillys point of view.

"chistinas still in her room she said to open the presents without her." Scotty said as he walked toward me. "okay... hey its our first christmas as a couple scotty lets open our pesents" I suggested trying to lighten the dark and sad mood caused by christinas miscariage. We sorted out the presents christina has 5, scotty has 5, i have 5 and our daughter has 10 gifts. We opened her gifts first. Most of it was clothes, but we did get bibs, bottles, a crib, bedding, and the ever important diapers. "were going to need alot of these" I said pointing at the package of diapers. "Yeah we will" Scotty said. "Open your presents." i said smiling. Scotty did and got a new watch, new ties, new dress shirts, cuff links, and a bottle of his favorite colonge. I love the stuff it drives me crazy. I opened my gifts slowly tearing the paper off little by little and got lavender scented perfume, a new necklace with a heart on it, a new dress, some lingerie, and a necklace with my birthstone scottys and the babys birthstone based on the due date that was given to us. "Scotty i love you" I said with a smile. "I love you too lil" Scotty said leaning over my 7th month belly to kiss me softy on the lips. "Lets read little princesa a story" scotty sugested. "Scotty we need to pick out a name" i said moodily. "what do you have in mind?" he asked. "how about jennifer?" i asked thoughtfully. "i like jennifer its better than what i would have said." scotty said happily. "what would you have said?" i asked shooting him a questioning glance. "i would have said ameilia... wierd right?" scotty whispered. "no... not wierd perfect" i said loudly giving him a wide smile. "perfect?" scotty asked questioningly. "jennifer ameilia valens" i said loudly as i glanced into his brown eye. "jennifer ameilia valens... i like that alot" scotty said suddenly lifting my shirt up. "hi jennifer ameilia valens its daddy and i love you so much" scotty said as he kissed my belly. i laughed. "what?" scotty asked. "she loves you too she keeps kicking" i said with another laugh as she kicked again.

December 31st 11:50pm

Lillys point of view.

Scotty and i were sitting on the couch and eating pizza. We were waiting for the ball to drop. "I cant wait we have less than 2 months left to see our little girl" I said happily. "Our princesa" Scotty said smiling. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,..." the tv anouncer said. Scotty and i kissed as everyone on tv started clapping. "Happy new year scotty" I whispered. "Oh a happy new year it is. I have a beautiful fiancee and a baby girl on the way. i couldnt be happier" He said smiling. "neither could i its 2007 our best year ever" I whispered groggily and soon was asleep on the couch.

thursday Febuary 13th 2007

scottys point of view.

"Scotty im so fat i can barly move" Lilly complained about her now 9 month belly. "Lil relax" I said as i masaged her shoulders. "come on scotty we got to go to work now" Lilly said miserably. "ok lets go" i said slowly helping her to her feet and walking her to the car. I helped her get inside and i closed the door. "this is all worth it" i said loudly as i walked over to my side of the car and climbed in. Then i dove off.

Lillys point of view.

I watched scotty as he drove. I dont think he understands anything im going through. I gained so much weight and i feel like the titanic or an iceberg. Our runing joke is the liltanic or icequeenberg. Kinda mean but im the size of a blip. I can barly move. If he was the one carrying the child he would be complaining all day. I am constantly having back aches and foot pains. Being pregnant is hard. We even had to cut back on our sex life. All well i just cant wait to have the baby. My daughter is due on the 14th to 16th of this month. This baby is going to be an awesome combination of both of us.

Christinas point of view.

Lillys due any day now. My window of opprotunitys closing, but maybe i can do it after the babys born. That way i can prove to scotty that i can be everything he wants in a women. The only way is to get rid of lilly, but how? How do i get rid of lilly without implicating myself in her demise? Then suddenly my phone rang causing me to jump. I quickly flipped it open when i reconised the number. "Hello" i said as my heart pounded. "Hey we need a plan..." the deep sinister male voice said.

**Authors note: **_Cliff hanger... Man dont you hate me now. Your seriously going to hate christina after this. Shes planning something evil with some mystery man. Any guesses as to who you think it is? I know who it is. lol im taunting you how do you like that now? jk jk jk jk jk jk jk you know you love me again jk jk jk jk. lol_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case at all!_

Friday febuary 14th 2007

Scottys point of view.

The office was quiet today. like it always is after we solve a case. We all had some sort of case related papework. We had just solved the murders of madison reed and skill jones. Ironicily they both died the same day and same time, 8:03 am. "ow" Lilly muttered. "whats wong?" I said walking over to her. "She really likes to kick. It feels like shes practicing for the olympics." Lilly said smiling. "Are you sure you should be in work today? with the baby coming within the next few days?" I asked. "Relax scotty geez" Nick said laughing. "Yeah its not helping lil at all" kat said slowly. "Sorry im really nervous" i said smiling nervously. "well it is your first child" kat said smiling. "i remember when i had veronica... man you really have never felt real pain until your pushing a bowling ball outta your body" kat said. "ughhh just quit while your ahead kat" Lilly said. "hey i just tell it like it is" Kat said laughing as lilly squirmed uncomfortably.

Lillys point of view.

Ughhh a bowling ball, kat had to say something about pushing a bowling ball out of your body. I thought i was nervous before im a hell of a lot more nervous now. I sat down at my desk and rubbed my belly hoping Jennifer would stop doing olympics in there. Scotty glanced up and must have noticed me rubbing my belly because he walked over to me. "Cómo mi princesa pequeña que hace?" Scotty asked in a paternal tone. When i looked confused he rephased it. "Hows my little princess doing?" "Well she is being very athletic" I said suddenly not feeling to well. "Hey you okay?" He asked. I guess he must have noticed. "Ughh not really i think im going to head over to the bathroom." I said as i stood up and waddled toward the bathroom. Almost as soon as i stepped into the bathroom clear liquid fell onto the floor. "Oh no" I muttered. "My water broke... oww" I whispered feeling the pain from a contaction. I waddled back as fast as i could. I almost doubled over in pain with another contraction as i reached the squad room. "Lil" Scotty shouted when he saw me. "are you okay?" nick asked concerned. Jeffries and stillman ran out of stillmans office when they saw me. "will pull scottys car around front." Stillman commaded. Jeffries nodded grabbed scottys keys and ran to the elevator. "Water... broke" i said between panting. "How far apart are the contractions?" kat asked as she suddenly appeared. "Every ... five... minutes... or so" I said as another contraction hit. Stillman and scotty each grabbed my hand and half walked and half dragged me to the elevator. "Lets go to the hospital" Scotty whispered. Then he suddenly turned around. "kat can you go to lils and grab her bag and let christina know?" "Yeah we can do that" She said smiling as we all piled into the elevator.

five minutes later.

They loaded me into the back of the car and scotty climbed in next to me. "boss is driving" He whispered as stillman climbed into the car. Jeffries climbed into the front passenger seat and as soon as he closed the door we sped off. "Ahhhh" I shouted as another contaction hit. "Just breath lil" Stillman ordered paternally from the front seat. I took a deep breath and glanced around to see will jeffries looking totally out of his element. This made me laugh. Scotty looked at me bewildered. "Will i think your doing worse than i am" I said laughing. "Well im glad i can at least amuse you in between the pain." He said giving me a kind hearted smile. Stillman laughed from the front seat, clearly he knew me a little too well and had expected this. Scotty held me close every time a contraction hit. Then the car pulled to a stop outside the emergency room. The placed me in a wheel chair and started wheeling me in when it started snowing softly and slowly.

Soon i was in a white room surrounded by doctors.

Scottys point of view.

"The contractions are coming every few minutes and your fully dialated." A nurse spoke softly to lilly. "Ahhh" She shouted as another contraction hit. "Okay we need you to push now" The doctor ordered gently. "come on lil push you can do it" I said trying to encouraging her.

Lillys point of view.

"Ahhhh" I screamed as i started pushing. Tears squeezed out of my eyes and slid down my pale sweaty face. "Push again" the doctor instructed. "Ahhhh scotty i cant" I sobbed as i pushed. "What no you can do it lil i believe in you" scotty whispered as he kissed my lips softly. "just squeeze my hand as you go to push and remember to breath" Scotty encouraged. "Ok" i whispered. I was working on my breathing as another contraction hit. "Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed loudly as i felt something start to come out. "Ok we can see the head just a few more pushes." The doctor said. "Scotty it hurts so much" I said as i was crying. "I know lil i know, but when we see our little princesa... it will make it all better" He whispered softly. "Ok" i whispered back. It seemed to me that scotty always new the right thing to say to get people motivated. "push" a nurse shouted interrupting my thoughts. "Ahhhhh" I screamed and clutched scottys hand as tightly as i could. Then i felt something slip out completely. "whaaaaaaa whaaaaa" a small cry filled the room quickly. "Its a girl" The doctor shouted as she placed her on my chest. "Would you like to cut the cord dad?" "Yeah i would" Scotty answered smiling at his daughter. after he finished they took the baby and cleaned her up. "Lil shes beautiful just like you" Scotty said smiling. "We did it" I said happily. "no you did it sweatheart happy valentines day" Scotty said as he walked to the bag kat had dropped off. He came back with a box in his hand. "open it" He said as he handed it to me. I opened it and smiled. "Aww scotty your so sweet" I said as i pulled out a beautiful watch. "turn it over" He ordered kindly. "To my dearest lilly, You have made me the happiest man in the universe and i love you with all my heart. Happy valentines day" I read off the inscription on the watch. "thank you scotty i love you too" I said truthfully. He kept bushing my hair back in sweaty clumps. Then i drifted off to sleep thinking about my beautiful new daughter.

**Authors note: **_Lilly and scotty had their baby on valentines day. Yay, but is trouble brewing between christina and them?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

Saturday febuary 15th 2007

Lillys point of view.

"nick, kat, stillman, and jeffries are here. Do you want them to come in? if not ill take jennifer out there so they can see her" Scotty asked as he stared at my face intently. My heart started racing. oh crap all of them. "lil they dont have to come in" He said noticing that i was nevous. "no im fine give me jennifer and go get them. Is christina out there?" I asked as scotty handed me jennifer. "No she went home awhile ago to feed the cats. i can call her if you want?" He offered. "No scotty i think its probably for the best that she went home after her whole... miscariage." i said slowly trying not to sound rude. "yeah... i get that ever since it happened... shes been acting differently... almost strange... but definatly different" Scotty said slowly agreeing with me. "yeah well go get em" I said giving him a small smile. Scotty smiled back and left the room. I glanced down at jennifer. She has my big blue eyes, scottys brown hair, his nose, my ears, and she has a nice mix of our skin tones which gives her a nice tan, that most women would kill for. She was truely beautiful, but as a new mother of course i would say my child was beautiful. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. "Well guys meet Jennifer ameilia valens" Scotty said with a huge grin as they piled into the small room. "Hey guys" I said from the bed as scotty stood next to me. "Oh wow" Jeffries said loudly. "you did good" Stillman said proudly. "Shes beautiful" Kat said smiling. "You guys make cute kids" Nick said smiling. "Yes we do" I said glancing down at jennifer who by this time was wide awake. "Lil she has your eyes" Scotty whispered. when the baby heard him, she wiped all the emotions off her face and glared at him. "Damn it... she does it too" Scotty said loudly as the baby continued staring him down. "Looks like someones going to have their hands full" Stillman said laughing. "Damn lil how the hell did she manage to get that ice queen glare... perfect?" Scotty aske dwith mock anger. "Maybe rush taught her" nick suggested. Kat laughed at that. "bozo its a poduct of rush of couse its gonna have the stare down perfectly" Kat said smiling. "now are you two gonna have more kids? If i remember exactly we were talking about 4 in all." Everyone laughed at that. "Whoa one step at a time miller" Scotty said smiling. I laughed because scotty suddenly looked riduculesly nervous. "Hey did you even call your mom or dad?" I asked. Scottys mouth fell open and he squirmed a bit. "I... i kinda forgot" Scotty admitted. Stillman struggled to surpress a chuckle. "go call them" I said smiling. "thanks lil" Scotty said as he left to call his parents. I laughed as jennifer or jenny as i will start calling her, yanked her arms out of her blanket and grabbed my hand. "Who would have thought something so tiny could have such a tight grip" I said smiling down at her. Jenny just stared into my eyes and a small smile spread on her face. "Who wants to hold her?" I asked smiling at each one of them. "I do" stillman said smiling. I handed him jenny. "she really does have your eyes" He said smiling paternally at the tiny baby in his hands. "how much does she weigh?" Kat asked. "8 pounds and 4 onces" i said proudly. "you scared us by the way" Kat said seriously. "I scarred the great kat miller, nick vera, will jeffries, and john stillman. wow" I said happily. "Yeah you did you should have seen the look on your face when you waddled back into the squad room." she said slowly. "Yeah i was in alot of pain" I said slowly. "Yeah and she laughed at me" Jeffries said smiling. "Really?" Nick asked. "Yeah she was doubled over in pain one minute then the next shes laughing at me because i looked outta my element" Jeffries said with a playful smile. "Well it made me foget the pain if only for a molment" I said smiling. Stillman gave jeffries the baby and 8 minutes later nick had the baby in his hands. "Nick is actually good with kids?" Kat asked stunned. "Yeah he is" I said smiling at how careful he was being with jenny. "So how are you feeling?" Stillman asked. "well i have deffinatly felt better... but it was worth it." i said. "So how much did she kick?" kat asked suddenly as she was handed the baby. "It was like the damn olympics every time scotty said something" I said laughing. "every time scotty said what?" Scotty asked as he enterd the room. "Every damn time you spoke jennifer kicked up a storm." I said laughing. "So what im getting is i should talk more next time" Scotty said jokingly. "Next time?" Vera asked slowly. "Yes theres going to be more. I am leaning toward three more. Am i right?" Kat asked smiking. "Why dont you have more kat?" I asked slowly. "Oh no way am i having another kid one was more than enough" she said making a funny face as she talked. Everyone laughed happily.

Christinas point of view.

I quickly puched in a familiar number. "Hello" a male voice said. "Hey we have a problem" I said slowly. "Whats the problem?" The man asked harshly. "Lilly had her baby." I said quietly. "Well thats okay because she still hasnt come out of her coma yet as soon as she does your sister and the rest of her team will be investigating the murders" He said. "So when she comes out of the coma and they get closer to the truth we can kill her?" I asked hopefully almost picturing the look on scottys face when his beloved lilly lay on the floor bleeding. the man said evily "Yes if they get close enough, we can kill lilly and ..."

**Authors note: **_Who else is this man planning on killing? Whos in the coma? Whos is the man? What murders have been commited? When will they investigate it? How will things play out? Will lilly be okay? Can she escape with her life? Will scotty be there to save her and the mystery girl?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

Monday febuary 17th 2007

Lillys point of view.

"Ughhh no work for a whole 3 weeks" I said gouchily. "yeah lil no work for 3 weeks. what do you not wanna be home with jenny?" Scotty asked stopping to look me in the eyes. "of course i wanna be here with jenny ... and you call her jenny too?" I asked slowly. "Yeah i like that nickname for her. Just like i like lil for you" Scotty said smiling. Almost instantly i felt a smile spread across my face. Damn he always does that to me. Its so hard to be mad at him when we get into fights too. "thanks scotty" I said happily giving him a peck on the lips. "no problem and is that all you got?" He asked jokingly. "nope i got alot more where that came from" I said as our lips crashed together again. I moaned as he deepend the kiss. He pulled away. "we have to stop or ill neve make it to work... i love you" He said giving me another kiss on the lips before walking toward the door. "I love you too" I said smiling as he left.

Christinas point of view.

I stepped out of my room slowly and silently. I crept down the hall into the babys room. I walked into the pink room and saw jenny was awake. She was lying in the crib staring up at the ceiling. I couldnt help but think about how this child was the route of all my problems. If i could get rid of her and lilly i could have scotty to myself. I stepped over to the crib and looked down at her. She smiled slightly then she started to frown like she knew... she knew something was wrong. "Hi jenny its aunt christina" I whispered. I watched her blue eyes grow wide, its almost like lilly had told her i was bad news, like its programed into her blood. I hate her already too. I grabbed a teddy bear that was slightly bigger than her head. As i was reaching down to press it over her face and suffocate her, she gave me the ice queen glare that she could have gotten from one person only, lilly. I gave her an evil smile in return and was inches away from smothering her when she started crying. Almost immiediately i heard foot steps in the hallway. I quickly through the bear down and tried to act like i just walked into the room. "oh jenny dont cry" I said as lilly walked into the room. "Hey chris" She said all sweet and innocent like. Ha ha ha pretend your sweet, but your really a bitch just like your daughter always ruining my plans. "Hi jenny bear whats new with you?" Lilly asked in a soothing voice. I watched as lilly picked her up and jenny immiediately stopped crying and started to smile. She got her way for now, but ill get her later. "Well im going back to my room see you two later" I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice. As i walked back to my room i began to re think my plans and change them to make them better instead of killing them both right away i will wait for his signal. I just have to wait for her to come out of the coma so he can let me know if my sisters getting too close. This time her job might just be the end of her i thought with a sinister smile on my face. She wouldnt know what hit her. Its perfect.

Lillys point of view.

I watched christina leave the room. Somethings deffinatly on her mind, shes been so differnt lately. I guess i cant help that though it might have something to do with her miscarried child. It might be something else. I walked out of the room holding jenny just in time to see her smile as she walked into her room. Yep somethings deffinatly up with her, but what is it? It seemes like something bad. Something evil. Probably dugs... or even alcohol. You know what they say the apple dosnt fall far from the tree... well i guess in my case the apple fell as far away from the tree as it could get seeing as how im not a whore or an alcoholic. Well time to think about something else. "Hey jenny would you like a baba? are you hungry?" I asked as i led her to the kitchen. I showed her the bottle and laughed as her eyes grew as big as sauccers. "ill take that as a yes" I said laughing as i made her bottle.

sunday april 1st

Scottys point of view.

"Lillys coming back to work today" I said happily. "I know twinkle toes you said that already" kat said smirking like she thought it was hilarious. "So wheres jennifer going to be?" Stillman asked. "My moms watching jenny for the day" I said happily. "How lilly doing?" Jeffries asked. "I'm doing great" An unmistakbily familiar female voice said happily. We all turned around surprised. "Hey lil" eveyone said smiling. "Wow girl you tiny again" kat said seriously. "Oh dont worry i make her eat a lot of food" i said slowly. "Yeah he does" Lilly confirmed. "she probably dosnt eat a any more than her body weight which is like what? Two pounds" Kat said laughing. "Sure we can go with that" Lilly said laughing. "So we got a new case?" Lilly asked.

Lillys point of view.

How typical of me, instead of asking my friends how their doing i go right into pefessional work mode. This always seems to happen, always. "Well just before you came in we interviewed a ladys mom. She brought in a note that some one had placed on her at exhibit. It was someone confessing to killing her teenage daughter." Stillman said slowly. Wow already back and a case is going to hit close to home. scotty and i have a daughter now so what if that was her? You cant think that way rush you gotta do your job, just work extra hard to solve it. "Go find the file in the basement" Stillman ordered me and scotty. We walked down in silence for the most part. When we got to the case i had to ask. "Whats her name?" "Rainey karlsen" Scotty answered. Not too soon after he said that we found the box. "Oh a cheerleader great" i said sarcasticly as nick walked down to us. "What you dont like cheerleaders?" He asked before continuing. "Who were you in high school, lil?" "Definitely not the cheerleader" i said slowly. "Bad girl no one'd mess with?" Nick asked. "You could say that" I said smirking a little. "probably the really hot bad girl no one would mess with" Scotty said winking suggestivly at me. "Oh get a room you two" nick shouted in mock disgust when in reality he was happy for them and secretly he and miller act the same way around eachother.

**Authors note: **_Thats horrible that christina tied to smother lilly and scottys baby. Thank god rosas watching the baby and not christina! Who wants christina to fall off a bridge now? I do i do i do! She seriously needs to. So storys kinda going fast for now, but it should slow down later. I think theres only 2 to 6 chapters left so wish me luck. :D_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case i wish i did though!_

**Authors note: **_Sorry life has gotten in the way alot this past week._

Thursday april 5th 2007  
Lillys point of view.

We closed the case. I love when we solve them after all those years of being open. Now she can have justice too. I gently placed the box on the shelf. I sighed happily at the word written in black shapie... _closed. _As it turns out another cheerleader and the victims friend had helped kill her with drugs. I guess highschool is still the dog eat dog world that i remember it to be. I quickly walked back upstairs, scotty and i couldnt wait to go home and hang out with our baby. "Hey scotty" I said as i walked into the squad room. "Hey lil. Ready to go?" Scotty asked. "Yeah I miss jenny already" I said giving him a weak smile. "yeah me too lets go" Scotty said. We pulled on our coats and headed toward the elevator.

Sunday may 6th 2007

"Bye ill see you later jenny" i said smiling as i kissed her cheek. "Daddy and mommy have to go to work now" Scotty said slowly as he also kissed her cheek. "We love you jenny" I said handing her over to rosa. "You have fun with abuelita now" Scotty said smiling at his mom. "bye" We both said at the same time. We drove in silence to ppd. Upon arriving at ppd. "Lil, scotty i need you to go to the hospital to interview the only surviving member of the jacobi family." Stillman said and with that we headed out again.

At the hospital.

Kim jacobi's point of view.

The door opened and two people came in. "Hi i'm ed been working with kim the last five months" Ed said evenly. "Detectives rush and valens... hows she doing?" detective rush asked. I looked up and studied her for a molment. She had pretty blonde hair, peircing blue eyes and shes thin. She seems kind enough.

"Alot better than when she came to a few weeks ago... real progress" Ed said slowly. Ed was calm, cool, and collected. He shouldnt be after what he did, but hes playing them like he plays everyone. "Hi kim" A young man i asummed to be detective valens said slowly as he walked over to my bedside. I ignored him. He seemed kind and gentil, but i just wanna be alone and invisible.

"We need to talk to you about what happened the night of the shooting." Detective rush said in her smooth, compassion filled voice. I ignored her too. I just dont want to talk about it with him in the room. "Kim was it your father who did this to you?" detective Valens asked. After a molment detective rush said. "He loved you ... your mom too". "How would you know that?" I asked miserably. "I can see it in these photos" Detective rush said soothingly. "I dont really remember that night im sorry" I said my voice cracking and my eyes stinging with unshed tears. "You were in the house with your family... do you remember what you were doing?" Detective valens asked.

Suddenly i was back in the house i heard gun shots. My eyes filled with tears. "Is she okay?" Detective rush asked brining me out of it slightly. "Kim im right here" Ed reminded me. I guess its his way of telling me to keep my mouth shut. "Was there a fight? ... your father get upset about something?" Detective rush asked. "I dont remember" I said a little too forcefully. Then i flashed back to the kitchen. There was a gun shut and my dad fell to the floor. I was crying as two more gunshots went off. Then the gun was in my face "Always romeo" A male voice said. Then i was shot. "Kim, look at me. Are you sure you saw your fathers body before you were shot?" detective rush asked bringing me out of my flashback. I wasnt aware that i said anything outloud. I nodded mutely hugging my knees to my chest. "Means the dad wasnt the shooter" Dective valens said quietly. "Maybe she should rest" Ed suggested calmly. "Okay" Dective rush answered softly. "Im sorry kim for putting you through that".

Lillys point of view.

I gave her a reasuring smile as we left the room. "Someone else was in the house that night ... someone calling themselves romeo" Scotty said slowly once the door was closed. I glanced through the window to see ed talking to kim with a chart in his hands. "Left a witness behind" I said thoughtfully. "A witness thats starting to remember" Scotty said staring at kim through the window. She was still hugging her knees to her chest. "She will tell us eventually" I said slowly. This case was really stricking a cord for me. If i had a son with scotty. We would be a family of four. Just like the jacobis. If someone shot me, scotty, our yet to be conceived son, and jenny, i would want justice. This case is pesonal now that i have a family. "Lets get this guy before he goes after kim" Scotty said. I glanced up at him a little surprised by the way he said it. Then i could immediatly tell he was thinking the same thing. He was thinking about our family. "Lets find him" I said slowly.

**Authors note: **_So we still dont know who christina was talking to on the phone, but it will be coming up soon._


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

Sunday may 6th 2007

Lillys point of view.

I was sitting at my desk as scotty and kat came out of the room where they had just interviewed mr. Reed, the neighbor. "So what did you get?" I asked slowly taking in the looks on their faces. "Well kim got into a fight with her dad and There was a mystery man scoping out the jacobi's house" Scotty said quickly. "Romeo getting ready for a balcany scene. Who could that be though?" Kat asked thoughtfully. I couldnt even seem to think of anyone who would want to hurt kim. She seemed like a nice person and all. She didnt receive any threats at all, everyone liked her. She is very likeable. "Hey lil you want to interview rick with me?" Will asked. "Yeah sure" I answered quickly smiling at scotty before grabbing my coat and leaving.

After the interview.

"Whos romeo?" I asked thoughfully. "I mean if rick wasnt exchanging messages with her online then who was? and why would he send her a note?" "I dont know lil, but man the youth of today no respect for others" Will muttered refering to ricks `friends with benefits` comment. "I know what you mean" I said smiling. "Lets get back to the office now and see if they have any more info"

Back in the office.

Kats point of view.

"Look what lab found" I said happily. "The messages" nick said as he glanced at the screen. "Yeah from someone calling themselfes montegue01" I said slowly. "Thats romeo" Nick said suddenly. Stillman gave him a quizical glance. "What? I know my shakespear" Nick said deffensivly. "Looks like romeo offered to kill her family and thats when they stopped exchanging messages." Stillman said slowly. Man what a messed up investigation this was turning out to be. It makes me want to go home and hug my daughter and nick till tomorrow comes. "I just finished interviewing jeff reed" Scotty said. "Yeah howd that go?" I asked. "Turns out kim didnt send those messages her mom, emily did." Scotty said smiling as lilly and will walked back in the room. "Emily was posing as her own daughter on the internet." Stillman said frowning. "So she brought the stalker into their home" will said suddenly. "Wow" Was all lilly could mutter.

Next morning. Monday may 7th 2007

Scottys point of view.

"Hey anyone seen lil?" I asked concerned. "Nope why didnt she ride with you?" Kat asked. "No she said she would come in a little late today, but i havnt seen her yet" I said slowly as concern flooded my whole body. "Sorry im late" Lilly said interrupting my thoughts. "Jenny wouldnt let me leave" she said by way of explanation. "Oh okay im glad that you here" I said slowly. "yeah he was about to send a search party after you" Kat said causing nick, will, me, lilly, and herself to laugh. Suddenly lillys phone rang.

Lillys point of view.

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. "Rush" I said answering it. "Hi Lilly rush this is karen mitchell from the hospital" A soft female voice came over the line. "Hospital?" I said surprised. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me. "Yeah its about your mom, ellen rush" She said slowly. I felt my face lose all color. "Lil whats wrong?" Scotty said concerned. "What about her?" I asked hoping my voice didnt sound weak. "Im sorry to say this, but she passed away this morning" Karen said slowly. "What? What happend?" I asked slowly barley able to form words. I could feel my eyes prickling with unshed tears. "She had late stage cirrhosis. Im really sorry" She said. "Thank you Ill be right there" I said hanging up the phone. "Lil what happened?" Scotty asked again. "I... I got to go" I chocked out before running down the hall. "Lil" I heard scotty yell, but it was no use i wasnt going to stop.

Scottys point of view.

"Lil" I shouted again, but she had already disapeared around the corner. "What the hell got into her?" Kat asked staring after where she had just gone. "She didnt look to good" Will said. "She did get really pale and she said something about the hospital?" Nick asked. "Yeah the hospital... Tell boss im taking some lost hours. Im going to find her and see whats wrong." I said as i took off down the hallway not even waiting fo their responses. All i could think about was how pale she had gotten and how she could barly form words as left for the hospital. I was worried. Now i need to find out whats going on. I thought as i climbed into my car and roared off down the street.

**Authors note: **_Oh no! Ellen rush screws things up again. Yeah i took the story lines and twisted them around to fit my own needs. So sue me... Actually dont i really dont have any money... Lol Will scotty find out about it? Can this prevent christina from carrying out her plans? Find out in the next chapter!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

Monday May 7th 2007

Lillys point of view.

Tears are trickling down my face softly as i parked my car at the hospital. I have to conferm that its her. I have to identify my mothers body. Is it even her? Could she really be dead? I laughed at myself dispite the situation i was in. Of course its her. She drank heself to death. Mom was always drinking. If she wasnt out finding a man, she was drinking. I still loved her though, Even when she kept picking her booze over me, over christina, over life. Christina was always her favorite no matter what she did or how perfect i tried to be. I was never enough for her.

I wiped the tears away feriously and climbed out of the car. I was walking toward the hospital when i heard a familiar squeel of tires. Scotty. Damn it i just want to be alone. What dosnt he get about that? Anything. He dosnt get anything. Its a scotty thing. The ovewhelming need to be everyones hero all the time. I continued walking, trying to ignore the footsteps that seemed to get closer and closer. I had just reached the side walk when i felt a warm had grab my shoulder. "Lil whats going on?" Scotty asked after he spun me around to face him. "nothing important" I whispered.

"Lil dont give me that crap. Youve been crying and your clearly upset. Whats wrong?" Scotty asked concerned. I looked into his eyes and started crying. "Its my mom Scotty" I managed to chock out. "Oh lil what happened?" Scotty asked as he pulled me into a hug. "she... she died" I sobbed. "Oh no lil" Scotty said slowly and quietly. "The hospital called me i have to identify her body." I said pulling myself together enough to stop crying. I moved away from scotty and wiped my eyes. "Ill go with you" Scotty said slowly. I shook my head. He cant come with me. I should do this alone. "Lil your the mother of my child and my soon to be wife. I cant let you do this alone. I want to be here for You" Scotty said truthfully. "Oh scotty" I said feeling a lump forming in my throat. "Its okay lil lets go" Scotty said as he grabbed my hand. We walked through the double doors of the hospital and walked to the morgue.

"Hi can i help you?" A nurse asked. "Uhh were here to identify my fiancees mothers body." Scotty said quickly. "Oh okay whats your name?" The nurse asked me. "Lilly rush" I said quietly. "Oh ok so the one that we suspect is ellen rush is this one" the nurse said as she pulled out drawer 402. "Let me know when your ready" The nurse said slowly. "im ready" i said unsure. She lifted up the white sheet revealing my moms head. "Thats her" I said blinking back tears. "Ok" The nurse said writing something down on a chart before pulling the sheet back over her head and pushing the drawer in. "Thats my mom..."

Later on at lillys house.

Scottys point of view.

"Lil im so sorry" I said quietly as we walked upstairs. "Its okay scotty" Lilly said as tears ran out of her blue eyes and down her pale face. "Im still sorry" i said while looking into her icy blue eyes. "She was... so still and She... she looked like she was sleeping" Lilly said quietly as more tears streamed down he face. "I never said goodbye" "Lil its okay you did everything you could... now relax." i whispered as we sat on our bed. "Lay down" "Oh scotty" Lilly whisperd as we layed on the bed. Her tears had subsided. I wrapped my arms around her as tight as i could and let her drift off to sleep.

After a few molments i slid out of bed without waking her. I grabbed my phone and dialed a familiar number. "Stillman" Came a males voice. "Boss" was all i could say before he cut me off. "Scotty where the hell did you and lil go? we have some good infomation on the case." Stillman asked angrily. "Boss is should have called sooner, but lils mom died." I said slowly. "Lils mom died?" Stillman asked stunned. All the anger that had colored is voice had left. "Yeah she had cirrhosis. She drank herself to death" I said thinking about how bad lillys childhood really must have been. "Yeah her mom was an alcoholic scotty... she learned and grew up quickly." Stillman said sorrowfully. "Yeah she told me once how she used to take care of christina because her mom was drunk." I said slowly. "Boss i got to go we never even called christina" "Bye scotty take care of lil" He said before hanging up the phone. I ended that call and quickly dialed christinas number. After a few rings she answered. "hello" chris said happily. I responded quickly with "Chris i have to tell you something and its not good..."

**Authors note: **_Poor lilly even though her mom was terrible to her she always loved her. I know christina is really pissing you guys off right now with what shes planning. Next chapter should be really good though... :D Alot of drama, but good all the same. I also want to do something with nick and kats relationship. What do i want to do? Well you will have to find out in chapter thirty one or thirty two. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case, but i do own the donut im currently munching on._

Monday may 7th 2007

Lillys point of view.

I woke up and immediatly noticed scottys side of the bed was ice cold. I looked at the clock. It was barly 2 in the afternoon. I slowly climbed out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. Flicking on the light i glanced in the mirror. I didnt look as bad as i thought i did. All i had was a slightly red rimmed eyes. I turned on the shower and undressed. I stepped in and let the water run in waves over my head and down my back. I was washing soap out of my hair and noticed jennys rubber ducky on a shelf. Jenny. Suddenly i felt a wave of pannick hit me. Wheres jenny? I almost slapped myself for being so stupid. How could i forget that jenny was being babysat by Scottys mother rosa? I must really be losing it. I finished washing my hair and turned off the water. Stepping out I grabbed a towel and started drying off. Once I was dried off I changed into my work clothes and drove to work.

Stillmans point of view.

I glanced up to find lilly sitting at her desk. What was she doing here? She should be resting at home. I stepped out of my office and walked toward her. She automatically looked up as if she sensed I was near. "I need to be here" She said defensively. "Lil im sorry for your loss" I said reaching out and squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "Thanks boss" Lilly said quietly. I released her shoulder and walked back into my office with will on my heels.

Lillys point of view.

Scotty and kat went to pick up kim and ed. Nick was in the file cabinet organizing. Suddenly kim and ed walked in as scotty texted me. _Parking the car see you up there soon. _I set my phone back down and walked over to kim. "Kim come with me" I said walked toward my desk. I motioned for her to sit down. "So you were seen with a gun the same night your family was murdered." "What?" Kim asked surprised by the statement. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Kim Why did you have a gun?" I asked. "I didn't kill my family….. I wanted to kill myself. I had just found out my mom was posing as me on line. I hated her and I hated myself. She caught me with the gun and we got into a fight. Then we all made up and I went to the kitchen and started making popcorn. Then I saw my dad being held hostage by someone" Kim said starting to trail off. "You saw him kim. You know who he is don't you?" I asked slightly louder as she nodded her head. "Who is he?" I watched as kim looked up and her eyes got huge. I looked over to see ed pointing a gun in my face. I gasped loudly causing nick to turn around. "Your not going to take her away from me not again" Ed said clearly. "Hey" Stillman shouted as he and will ran out of his office. "Ill kill her before I let you do it…. Ill kill all of you….. put your handcuffs on now. Cuff yourself to the door you the file cabinet. You take the keys now." Ed ordered waving his gun around like a maniac. "Come on lets go lady get his keys" "Im going as fast as I can" I snapped back trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I collected all the keys and set them on the desk closest to nick. We all froze unsure of what we should do now. "I guess I should call my partner in" He said smiling evilly at me. "Partner?" Stillman asked surprised. "Lilly knows who my partner is" Ed said smiling. Everyone glanced at me shocked. "Oh relax my partner isnt lilly…. Its someone close to lilly though" "Who is it?" I demanded. Ed ignored me and grabbed a phone and dialed a number. "Hey its time" He said before hanging up. "She will be here any minute" Ed said slowly as a door opened and someone in a ski mask came in with a gun. "Arnt you gonna reveal yourself?" Ed asked cockily. In response to that the masked figure peeled off the mask. "Hello lilly" She said smiling. "Christina?" I asked surprised almost willing my eyes to be wrong. She laughed at my shock. "You know I always resented you for being so perfect lil, so special. While I was stuck at home with mom you were off making your dreams come true." Chris said bitterly. "You even have a family and you know you were right I do screw up everything I touch. Oh and remember how jenny was crying. Well I was about to smother her, but she ruined that" "Chris….." I started angrily, but she interrupted me. "Lil your not going to be leaving here alive" "You wouldn't" I said with disbelief. "I would" She said smiling as she lifted the gun up and pointed it at my head. "Don't" Stillman shouted. "I don't like people telling me what to do" Chris said as she pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a loud bang and stillman fell to his knees bleeding from his shoulder. "Your going to die" Ed said pointing his gun at stillman. "Hey" I shouted loudly causing them to turn and look at me. "Kim dosnt love you. She didn't even write those messages." "You want to say that again?" Ed asked clearly annoyed. "Lil" Stillman said in a warning tone as he stood back up. Suddenly scotty burst through the doors followed by kat. "What the hells going on?" kat asked. "What do you think?" Christina said coldly as she pointed the gun at them. They walked slowly over to the group not wanting to get shot. "Chris what are you doing?" Scotty asked as he stood next to lilly. "Well im here to finally get rid of my biggest problem" Chris said slowly and evilly. "Which is?" Scotty asked slowly still not getting the whole picture. "me" I whispered. "I want to kill her. Its part of our agreement that I get to kill my perfect sister." Chris said coldly. "Lil come with me" I nodded and walked toward her as she stepped toward the interview rooms. "Lil no" Scotty said stepping toward me. "She comes with me or you die" Chris said glaring at scotty. "I have to go scotty" I said walking away from him. Chris pushed me into the interrigation room and called out "You know its too bad that you will have to raise jenny alone" Then we walked back toward observation. She left the door wide open so I could see scotty before I went to my death. "Chris don't" I said slowly thinking of jenny and the family I wanted to have. "Good bye lilly" She said smiling as she pulled the trigger. The gun went off then I slid to the floor feeling a firey pain shooting through my shoulder.

Scottys point of view.

The gun went off and my heart picked up speed. "Lil" I shouted hoping she would answer. Christina walked out and laughed. "Good luck trying to save her now"

Lillys point of view.

I felt the warm blood oozing from my wound. I slowly made myself stand up and I walked clumsily, but silently toward the door. I stepped out clutching the wall. Everyones eyes widened, but chris and ed never turned around to check. I stumbled over to my locker and pulled my gun out. "You should have made sure I was dead" I shouted as I pulled the trigger twice, sending a bullet into ed and a bullet into christina. I watched as they fell to the floor before I dropped my gun. I weakly made my way over to them and kicked their guns away. I had shot chris in the back and ed in the stomach. Paramedics swarmed into the room as I fell into scottys arms weakly. "Lil" He whispered worriedly as he held me close.


	32. epilogue

**Epilogue**

6 years later.

Lillys point of view.

"Scotty hurry up or their going to miss the bus" I happily. I watched as scotty carried in our five year old son, miguel scott valens. "Mama can go too?" Four year old isabel santanna valens asked me. "no baby you cant go yet" I said smiling at her enthusiasim. "But jenny and miguel get to go" She whinned. "They get to go because their old enough" Scotty said slowly. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as we led miguel and jenny to the sidewalk. After waiting a few minutes the bus pulled up and took them to school. "Off to day care you go" I said turning toward isabel. After dropping isabel off at day care we headed towards work. It was a silent car ride. I was thinking about how i almost died 5 years ago. Chris had shot me and when i woke up in the hospital found out stillman had lived, but both ed and chris had died. Good thing they did because i think chris would have come back and killed me. Im glad i lived seeing as how scotty and i now have 3 wonderful children. Its a shame kat was almost right. We almost had four, but we stopped. Well or so scotty thought. "Lil whats on your mind?" Scotty asked. "well i dont know how you going to take this, but you know how we decided we wernt going to have any more kids." i said slowly. "Yeah what about that" Scotty said confused. "Scotty were not done yet" I said as i watched his face. "You mean" He said happily. "Im pregnant" I said smiling. "I love you lil" scotty said as he kissed me. "I love you too scotty" I said as we continued to kiss. Then we happily climbed out of the car and started another day of work at the PPDs homicide cold case unit.


End file.
